Harry Potter and The Silverlight Guardian
by Spam5192
Summary: This was written in 2004 and is Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts. It was written before the release of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince in 2005. A Harry Potter Fan-Fiction where the unknown can be terrifying but the truth more dangerous!


Harry Potter and the Silverlight Guardian

(This was written in 2004 and is Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts. It was written before the release of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince in 2005)

Harry Potter was no original boy, he hates the summer holidays, and loves going to school, not that his school is what you would call normal. Harry, was now fairly tall and slim, having grown a little bit of muscle, in the past year, and now in his sixteenth year, had jet black hair, which was untidy and his fringe fell down over his round glasses which covered his bright green eyes. He has had five years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and could remember his last years at Hogwarts, very well and had been trying to persuade Professor Umbridge, the Ministry personnel, who was sent into replace Dumbledore, as headmaster of the school, that Lord Volamort had returned, and got into serious trouble with the Ministry of Magic, she had treated him as a child and he now hated her and the Ministry for it. He was thinking of how he could get his revenge on the Ministry, at night, laying on his back in bed, alone, when he had a searing pain that going straight through his body starting at his lightning shaped scar, on his forehead, to his for feet. Harry gritted his teeth and he struggled not to cry out and wake the Dursleys. He sat up, breathing fast, his eye tight closed. What was happening? Harry didn't know, this was unlike anything he had ever felt before even under an unforgiving curses. Harry shivered, a cold breeze blow over his pajamas, and he open his eyes.

Harry jaw dropped as he looked around. He was sat on the grass in a park which he knew was not in Little Wingeing, Harry did a lot of walks in the town and this was not park he knew. The park itself was small, had a few used, rusty swings and a off balanced seesaw, and was deserted. Harry got to his feet and looked towards the sky, it was jet black with a few stars in the sky between large gray clouds. The wind was picking up and Harry began to shiver.

How did he get here? Harry didn't know as he began to walk around and out of the park, past a long line of large oak trees. He carried on walking down the street away from the park, when he saw a newsagents, closed and wondered over to window, hoping to fine some indication as to his location. Harry looked in and saw the local newspaper for the local area, Woking!. He was still in Surrey, be in a complete different town. Harry looked stunned as he was now shaking so badly, that he desperately needed to find shelter and moved into the overhand doorway of the newsagents. Woking, it seemed, was about eight miles away from Little Wingeing. Harry curled up into a ball on the floor, in complete confusion, wondering, wanting for the first time in his life to back to the Dursleys house and back into bed, back to the warm house, to bed and to sleep.

Harry didn't know how long he was there, as he kept look up and down the street looking for someone, anyone, for help and his heart fell as it began to rain. Harry squeezed himself together to stay warm, away from the cold of the rain, and closed his eyes. After an few minutes, Harry felt the same extreme pain, starting at his scar, and traveled to his feet. Harry screwed his eyes up with the pain, a pain unbearable, and almost screamed but gritted his teeth again, breathing heavy. Then quite out of the blue, and the pain left as quickly as it arrived. Harry opened his eyes and again, his jaw dropped. He was back in his room and sat on the floor of his bedroom of the Dursleys house, with his back against the bed and the Dursleys themselves, were still asleep, as through he hadn't left. What was going on? How could he have learned how to Apperate, Harry didn't know how, he wasn't old enough or didn't even have a license, and he was sure it wasn't quite that painful. But Harry knew, through past experience, that his scar was a little sensitive and used to hurt at odd occasions. He it been one of the times or was it simply a very vivid dream. Harry just sat there and stared, for what seemed like an hour, before getting into bed and lying down. He was still wet from the rain as he felt his scar, which was now normal. He continued to stare, confused, until he fell asleep.

Harry woke late, the next morning and when he went down to dinner, he wasn't very welcomed. Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vermin all looked at Harry.

"What!" He said, coldly.

"What time do you call this? on Dudies birthday!"

Harry looked at the clock, it said half past one and his jawed dropped again. He had never been up that late before, especially during the summer, the house rules didn't allow it and looked back at the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon lost his temper, telling Harry he had no respect for them and he hadn't remembered a present for Dudley. Harry looked at Uncle Vermin, full of anger himself, more then usual because he was tired and still confused from the night before.

"Well, you never remember my birthday!" Harry almost roared, and then knew he had gone one step too far. Uncle Vermin went purple, and rounded on Harry, who backed away and fell backwards over the new low coffee table and threw out his hands. Uncle Vermin, froze silently to the spot, literally. But not just Uncle Vernon but Aunt Petunia and Dudley too. Harry looked in horror, as he moved round his frozen uncle, aunt and cousin. It was though they had been frozen in time and Harry looked down to his hands. How?, and then all of a sudden, a sense of panic came over Harry, he had done had magic, in the summer holidays, when it was illegal, and Harry had been severely cautioned by the Ministry of Magic and he knew that he was very lucky to get away with doing magic last year.

Harry ran to his bedroom, in complete panic, expecting a knock on the door, or an owl through the window, with a letter with his immediate dismissal from Hogwarts, from Ministry of Magic personnel, and listened carefully, but non came. Nothing. He stayed there, until the evening closed in, in complete panic and almost wrote Ron and Herimone, the cleverest girl in his year, a good friend, long brown hair, but didn't know what to say. It was several hours of pacing up and down his room, before Harry went back downstairs due to hunger. He wondered nervously back the to kitchen door and peered in. Harry looked horrified at the fact that his Uncle, Aunt and Dudley were still how he left them, frozen in time. He wondered with his mouth open round to look at his uncle, saw the angry look on his face, exactly as it was that afternoon. Harry put a hand out and touched his uncle and felt that he was as cold as ice and equally as solid.

Harry backed away, he knew he didn't like the Dursleys, in fact he detested them, and wasn't afraid to admit it, but he didn't want them dead. Harry was tempered to fetch his wand and try and unfreeze them, but he stopped instantly when he realised he didn't know how to unfreeze anyone, let alone freeze them with a wand. He looked down at his hands, they were the things that had got them in this mess, and thought. He heard in his head, what Herimone would do in this situation. To maybe try and do the opposite with his hands, the gesture he made to freeze the Dursleys, to unfreeze them. It seemed logical and the best approach, but not before Harry's stomach rumbled with hunger, and he thought food first was a better idea, he would be able to concentrate better and wondered around Uncle Vernon and to the fridge, and opened it. It was full as usual, with all of Dudley's favourite foods and conveniently Harry's. The diet from a couple of summer's back had been scraped, mainly through Dudley's endless complaining which meant that, in the end, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had given in.

Harry looked back at the Dursleys, checking they were still frozen, before helping himself. He had never be able to help himself to the contents of the fridge before, in his life, mainly because of Dudley, and was wondering whether it was real. Harry by nature, was the opportunistic kind of person, who never passed a chance to improve his surroundings, which was essential for an almost quiet life with the Dursleys, and being unsure whether he would be able to perform the same freezing trick again, decided after eating his fill from the fridge, the most he had eaten in weeks, on the kitchen table, and then bagged as much food as he could carry and took them upstairs, to hide under the highly useful loose floorboard, under his bed in his room. He then wondered back downstairs and rearranged the fridge a little better, so it didn't look too empty. The Dursleys had been trying to starve Harry a lot lately, even though they were constantly advertising that there were more food available in the house and it was as though they were trying to dare Harry, to ask for more.

Harry knew them better then to ask, especially if he wanted Uncle Vernon to boar down on him, purple faced, for two hours straight. This reminded him, that is what he was going to get if he finally managed to unfreeze the Dursleys, and he was half tempted to leave them there. They deserved it, in his opinion was just about to walk away, when he spotted something through the net curtains of front lounge window, which almost made his heart stop. A slightly hunched figure, covered in black robes, hooded and scowling, whose eyes looking through the window could be seen, and Harry recognised it instantly. It was the ex-Auror Mad Eye Moody, watching over Harry, and for the past couple of weeks, he had seen him look in on him, checking that he was being well treated. Harry hadn't told him the whole truth, when he was cornered by the ex-Auror, on an evening stroll through Little Wingeing, and didn't say how little food the Dursleys had been giving him lately. But for Mad Eye Moody to drop in now, with the Dursleys frozen in time, it seemed, was very bad timing.

Harry ran over to the window, and pressed it nose against the glass. He was now face to face with the Moody, eye to eye. He caught the man's attention and waved happily to him, nodded to say that he was fine and drew the velvet curtained, not to attract any other attention, like from the neighbours, for example. Harry swung round, on the spot, very fast to face Uncle Vernon, panic stricken again, his back to the window. He had to get them unfrozen and fast, before Mad Eye Moody contacted the other members of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society of witches and wizards dedicated to destroying Lord Voldamort, Harry arch nemesis, the most powerfully evil wizard, Harry had ever met and the reason why he was famous in the wizarding world, more then Draco Malfoy. He didn't like Draco Malfoy very much, in fact he detested him, almost as much as the Dursleys, if not more, but at least he hadn't tried to kill him, which Harry had bitterly admitted, was something.

If his godfather told the order that Harry had been acting strangely at the Dursleys, they would be round at the house in a flash, asking awkward questions, and with the past day's and last night's events still going through Harry's mind still in complete confusion, he didn't feel like answering them. He walked up to Uncle Vernon and stood in the exact position where he had frozen them in the first place, moving the coffee table out of the way, so he could get out of there was fast as possible as soon as the job was done. He stared Uncle Vernon in the eyes, trying to control his panic.

'OK!' he thought, 'do the reverse of the freezing hand movement' he told himself as he rolled up his sleeves of his jumper. Then he stopped, what were they? He had thrown his hands forwards as he had fallen backwards over the coffee table, and he needed to bring them back, up and round, somehow.

'This isn't gonna work!' Harry told himself, as he felt very stupid, doing these hand movements, he felt as though he was conducting as invisible orchestra. He straightened out his arms in front of him, then bend them, at the elbows, up towards the ceiling, very fast, twisting his wrists and saying rather loudly and unnecessarily, "Unfreeze!"

It worked.

Harry looked on astonished as Uncle Vernon, moved and fell forwards, landing flat on his face, on the floor. Harry, very quickly moving out of his way. Dudley swing round and topple off the chair at the kitchen table, and Aunt Petunia screamed, an ear piecing scream, of which Harry had to cover his ears. Harry ran from the kitchen, but not before Uncle Vernon called after him, in the same booming voice he had used at same afternoon.

"Where are you going?" He roared.

"To bed!" said Harry, truthfully, pointing at the clock on the mantel. It said quarter past eleven, in the evening and Uncle Vernon mouth fell open, his purple colour leaving him, and going very white. Harry grinned as he realised that non of the Dursleys had any idea that be frozen most of the day, and it was as though no time had passed for them, as they still thought it was afternoon, the time Harry froze them. He left the kitchen, leaving the Dursleys there, leaving Dudley's unopened presents, and went to his bedroom. He didn't go to sleep, immediately, but lay on his bed thinking. There strange happenings were going on, that was true, and it was been less then two days since is sixteenth birthday, the cards on his desk were there to prove it, but a lot had happened since them. He still feared the Ministry of Magic sending word of dismissal to him from Hogwarts, for doing magic, in the Dursleys house and decided to lie low for a while.

Even with the confusion of the night before, finding himself in one place and then flash, back to his room were still boggling his mind, if he did master this new power of being able to freeze and unfreeze, without a wand, it might make Harry's life at the Dursleys very good indeed. A thought he took with him, as he fell asleep.

One day went by, then two, and nothing happened. No message came from the Ministry of Magic to the Dursleys and Harry had kept his head down low, since the freeze incident, because Harry was still confused about these new powers, and he had been in serious trouble. Harry went about the usual business and was sent to do all the house work and got even less to eat. On the Saturday evening of that week, after Harry had spent all day weeding the garden, in the rain, he sat on the bed, very angry and looked out of the window. He saw his snowy owl, Hedwig, looked back at him and Harry spoke to her.

"Do you fancy going to Ron's?" He said, sounding tired. He hadn't heard from Ron of Herimone for a few weeks now, since his birthday and fancied writing to Ron. He got of his bed, and sat on the chair at the table. The lack of the fact that the Ministry of Magic, hadn't contacted him. He knew that Ron's dad, Arthur Weasley, worked at the Ministry, and would instantly know if Harry was in trouble, doing magic outside school. He pulled a quill and a piece of parchment towards him and thought. How should he explain this without giving himself away. After a long pause, Harry wrote:

'Dear Ron,

How is everyone at your end? Thanks for the birthday cards, and the cakes, they have helped at lot. The Dursleys have doing their usual downtrodden way with me, but is isn't working and I am alright, fine and happy.'

Harry stopped, he wasn't alright. The Dursleys had been treating him really badly, since the incident, his food had ran out under the loose floorboard and at the moment he didn't want all whole of the Order if the Phoenix, on his doorstep, they had more important things to do, like catch Voldamort. He signed and continued writing, with the reason he had begun the letter in the first place.

'Ron, has you dad heard anything strange or weird about me or Voldamort at the Ministry? It's just I'm getting bored here and I would like to know how they are dealing with the situation, since last year.' Harry thought this was a good cover-up, but then added:

'Don't panic, I'm not in any trouble, I just wondered, as you know, I hear no news of that, here.' Harry knew Ron, he would have panicked at the name of Voldamort, and it was a bad attempt to reassure him. Harry signed, and finished the letter.

'Everything's OK here, and have you heard from Herimone? Knowing her, I think she will properly be aboard, somewhere, as usual and have more fun then me. Just kidding. Also ask your parents, when I can stay and ask the twins, how the business? Thanks. Harry.'

Harry down stared at the letter, but it was the best he could think of and if Ron, did send the Order, to the Dursleys, perhaps it wasn't a necessary a bad think, they would take him from the Dursleys but then he would have to explain for why he had sent for them in the first place, and tell them that he could freeze muggles with his hands, may not go down to well. He folded the letter and gave to Hedwig, who was glad of something, and flew out of the window, as Harry heard his name being called, by Aunt Petunia, and went back downstairs.

It took two days, for Hedwig to return with a reply, of which the situation at the Dursleys was now at breaking point and Harry could no longer take anymore of it. He went back up to his bedroom that evening, in a fuming temper, his blood boiling, after having a huge arguement with Uncle Vernon about burning dinner, which wasn't his fault, Dudley was prating about, when he saw the owl on his table. Hedwig gave him Ron's reply, of which he tore open, unfolded and read:

'Harry, what do you mean anything weird at the Ministry, there has been nothing at all regarding you, according to dad and believe me, we would know. Please don't send You-Know-Who's name down a letter, you scared the pants off me before dad told me it was a false alarm. Why are you asking anyway? Don't worry, the usual things have been going on and Fred and George are fine, they have bought me loads of stuff over the summer. Haven't heard from Herimone and I agree with you, I think she is aboard too. As for coming over, will come with a car to your house provided by...a friend, in mid August, around the 15th or 16th to come and get you, so that you can spend the usual last two weeks with us (not to attract to much attention.) Will give more details closer to the time. Have fun and I'll see you then. Ron.'

Harry's heart leapt, for two reasons. One, he was going to the Weasleys, in a week from now and Harry knew who the friend was, providing the cars. The members of the Order of the Phoenix, were coming to get him, Ron being careful not the mention them in the letter. He wasn't surprised. Like Ron, Mr. Weasley had panicked from the letter too, and would have informed the Order. He would think about what to tell them, closer to the time but it was the second reason, for his joy, which had now caught his attention. The Ministry of Magic knew nothing about him, about the magic. How was this possible? He knew that the Ministry would be watching him like a hawk this summer since the incident at its headquarters, and he didn't understand. He stared at the letter, for what felt like ten minutes, before it dawned on him. The type of magic he was using was undetectable by the Ministry. Harry didn't how this was true but it was now, at the moment, he hated the Ministry as much the Dursleys, didn't care. He stood up and threw the letter aside, Hedwig watch him. He had one week to practice he new powers on the Dursleys, and providing he didn't use his wand, the Ministry would never know. Revenge was sweet in Harry's eyes, as he closed them tightly and thought in clear words in his mind 'downstairs hall'. He didn't know if it would work and with a dead weight lifted from his shoulders, he waited.

Then he felt it. The head splitting pain across his scar, which he reconised instantly, but was nowhere near as painful as before, transporting him to Woking. Within seconds, it vanished as abruptly as it had arrived, and Harry opened his eyes, and looked at the kitchen door. He grinned, broadly as he it had worked, despite the pain, which he thought would subside, the more he practiced. He saw someone give a small whine next to him. It was Dudley, he had seen Harry, appear out of thin air in front of him, and was ready to run.

'Oh, no your not!' thought Harry, as he threw a hand out towards Dudley, who ducked as a reflex action, but froze instead in a very odd position, with his bum, sticking out at the back. Harry grinned and almost laughed, as he entered the kitchen and froze his aunt and uncle, before they saw him, as though it was second nature, and went to again empty the fridge, into bags, shut the door, and walked out of the kitchen, and did the unfreeze hand movement.

It didn't work. He stopped and stared. He tried a different movement. Nothing. It was the six attempt, did Harry manage the unfreeze movement. Making a mental note of it, and gave it Dudley as he walked back up the stairs, his head still hurting from his last vanishing act and the didn't want to do it again, that soon. Harry heard his aunt and uncle carry on the kitchen, as though he hadn't been there, which in Harry's opinion, was fine by him.

Over the next week, Harry a lot of fun with the Dursleys, freezing them, unfreezing them, doing appearing and disappearing acts all over the house, scaring the wits out of Dudley, to the point where he no longer felt safe from Harry. Ron had sent word, that they would pick him up at dusk on the 16th of August, and drive him to The Burrow. He sounded worried, but not enough to concern Harry. He had told Uncle Vernon, who seemed almost glad to be rid and of him and when the doorbell rang on the evening of the 16th, Harry answered it.

Mr. Weasley was at the door, looking unusually pale and stiff, the look of worry unmistakable, he was wearing muggle clothing.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley!" Harry said, with a smile.

"Are you packed?" Said Mr. Weasley, unusually harshly, not wanting to hang around. Harry nodded, stunned into silence. "Then, let's go then!"

He indicated to the dark blue car, parked in the street with Ron in the back, and Fred, and George stood behind him. The twins moved past his father, and towards Harry.

"Get in the car, we'll get your stuff!" said George, who ran upstairs, Fred following, both of them too, very pale. Stunned, Harry shout "Bye!" to the Dursleys, knowing he'd get no response, before walking out to the car, getting in and sat next to Ron. Ron, out of all the Weasley, looked the palest and the most worried, even though his red hair remained the same, but said nothing as Harry got in. Harry stared.

"What's happened?" Harry said, still in shock over the behaviour of his friends.

"We were hoping you might be able to tell us?" Ron stammered, almost in tears.

"What?" said Harry, totally bewildered. Ron stared at Harry and spotting this confusion, continued.

"You-Know-Who..." Ron panted through tears. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What about him?" he said, maybe a little more harshly, then he would have liked. Ron stared, now silenced into Harry's eyes, with the confusion for Harry getting worse. He grabbed Ron by the shouldered as he heard the boot of the car being slammed, with his trunk and Hedwig cage, inside. (Hedwig would fly ahead and meet them there). There was panic in his voice now, something bad had happened involving Voldamort.

"Ron!" He almost shouted, "what happened?" Ron caved in, his bottom lip quivering, and spoke in barely more then a whisper, deep and full of tears.

"It's Bill and Charlie!" Ron paused, Harry urged him on.

"What about them?" He said, keeping his voice low this time. Ron continued.

"They were doing a small joint business venture at Romania, two weeks ago, working together with the dragons and Gringotts, you know, putting the dragons in to guard the vaults. But they attacked by You-Know-Who, everything was destroyed, the dragons were taken, and...and..." Ron wailed, "Bill and Charlie didn't get out!"

Ron hugged Harry, with tears rolling down his back, Ron crying his eyes out, as the other Weasleys got in and the car, drove off with Mr. Weasley at the wheel. Ron didn't need to say anymore, Harry understood. He stared blankly onto space, feeling his own eyes fill with tears. Bill and Charlie Weasley dead! It sounded as though the news had just come through. Now he fully understood why the Weasleys had panicked when he put Voldamort in the letter, come to think about it, it was a stupid thing to do, and now the Weasleys thought Harry knew something they didn't. Which wasn't true and now he couldn't believe that he had dragged the Weasleys out from Devon to Surrey, to come a get him. Harry felt awful as they sat in silence for the long journey to the Burrow, a journey that Harry has never forgotten. Felt awful, for having go much fun, this past week, for making Ron panic, for not telling him the truth about his new powers. The list was endless. These thought swirled around Harry's mind for the entire silent journey, until they arrived at The Burrow, where he was greeted by an, equally as upset, Herimone, who ran towards him and hugged him as well. She was crying to much to speak, and both her and Ron, stared at Harry. Everyone did, including Mrs. Weasley and Mad Eye Moody, who had now come to join them at the car.

"How did you know, Potter?" he said coldly, staring both eyes at him, magical and normal. But Ron answered the question for him.

"He didn't!" He wailed again, "I told him in the car!" Ron's feet went from under him and Harry caught him as he went down, both of them landing in a large heap on the ground. Ron still crying, absolutely devastated, and Harry couldn't blame him as he tried to pull Ron to him feet with Herimone's help. Nobody seemed to believe Ron, as they continued to stare at Harry and he explained, as best he could through the shock and his own tears, that him putting Voldamort in the letter was shear coincidence, and he didn't know what happened until Ron told him on the way to The Burrow. At last they all seemed to believe him and they all turned the house, but Mad Eye Moody, was still looking at him, still very unsure. As Harry walked up to the Burrow, he was reminded also of his godfather, Serius Black, who had been killed the end of last Hogwarts year, and further tears, fell down his face. He could still clearly, Serius falling through the veil, murdered by the ex-deatheater, still on the run, and now back working with Lord Voldamort.

After a while, outside, greeting one another, they all wondered inside The Burrow, for some breakfast. Mrs. Weasley, was too distressed, over Bill and Charlie, to prepare her usually exquisite breakfast, so Mad Eye Moody leant a hand. 'He wasn't bad cook!' thought Harry, setting down after helping in the kitchen, himself, eating at the usual quiet and somber table. Harry couldn't blame the Weasleys, they were in mourning, for Bill and Charlie, and they were all still in tears. The silence in the room was getting to Harry pretty badly and be had to do something, to take his mind off what had happened, otherwise he would fall into that bottomless pit, and never be able to climb out again. He causally looked around the kitchen and he noticed a copy of the Daily Prophet, the local wizarding newspaper, on the side. He reached over to the sideboard, to grab it, expecting to see something of Lord Voldamort, on the front cover, or in the first few pages, but was quite taken aback, when it read something else:

'Dangerous, Crazed, Psychotic, Auror On The Loose' it said in large letter across the front. Harry raised an eyebrow, and looked up. He caught Mr. Weasley's eye, who nodded to continue reading. He had a look of both fearful and sorrow, in those eyes. Harry looked back at the paper, to the photograph.

It was so dark, that Harry could barely make out who was moving the picture. It looked as though it had been taken on the roof of a tall skyscraper, in the middle of the night, with someone crouching down, surveying the scene below, with a long black coat, swaying about in the wind. Then the crouched figure, stared at down from the roof, and then turned seemingly towards the camera, and it was at that this point, did Harry realised that the person in the picture was female. She was hunched on the edge of the roof, with both her hands spread out in front of her, on the roof floor to support, looking as though she was going to jump. She was wear black from head to toe as well as the long black coat, and Harry sensed that she had a air of strength, speed, flexibility, and eerieness about her. It was her eyes. Set back in their dark sockets, her pale face, shadowed only by, what looked like, long dark red hair, blowing in the wind. The eyes, themselves, were golden yellow, dark and extremely fierce, staring through the picture, straight at Harry, penetrating deep through him, to the point where they made his stomach jolt. The expression on her face, was completely emotionless, neither good or evil, and potential dangerous. Harry gulped as he continued to stare at her, noticing that she had some sort of scar over her left eyebrow but not before seeing that Mr. Weasley looking at him, reading his mind.

"Read it, Harry!" He said in a toneless voice. Harry looked down at the article.

'The worldwide manhunt continues despite the latest sighting of the incredibly dangerous Auror known as 'Hawk' has been last seen in New York (see photograph), and that the British-born American is rumoured to be returning home, to her birth country. The true identity of 'Hawk' is still a mystery, and the American Ministry of Magic is still denying that they train their Aurors to be this dangerous. The Auror known as 'Hawk' is rumoured to be an expert in the art of black illegal magic, as well as the Dark Arts, leaving death and destruction in her wake, but this information has not yet been confirmed. It is also rumoured that she is working along side He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and is also said to be even more powerful then even him. 'Hawk' is incredibly illusive, impossible to track, and has so far out maneuvered, the loyal Aurors on her trail, her phenomenal abilities, not seen before by either the British or American Ministry of Magic. It is that said that her strengths were known to be dangerous by the American Minister, though this is again not confirmed, while she was being trained as an Auror, even through she was said, to be kept on a tight rope.

She escaped from the secure Ministry unit in Washington, a month ago and that members of the wizarding public, in both countries, not to approach 'Hawk' except for extreme circumstances, but to contact their Ministry by owl. It is repeated, please, do not approach, 'Hawk' for any reason. Her appearance is not what it seems and is likely to attack, and kill, any approaching witch or wizard.'

Harry again looked up from the article, stunned, staring at Mr. Weasley, who nodded.

"Yep, they've got half the Ministry out looking for her," He said, signing, "including me and Moody!" He added, with a worried look from Mrs. Weasley, everyone listening now. He indicated towards the newspaper in Harry hand.

"That's the clearest picture we have of her so for, and believe me, Hawk is as good as that thing says she is. Whoever took that photo in New York, was a brave soul, let's just hope he wasn't spotted." he paused.

"Why?" Harry asked, unable to control the trembling in his voice.

"Because, Harry, imagine some of the horrible deeds You-Know-Who has committed over the years and times that by ten, to come even close to what Hawk is capable of!"

Harry felt fear flow over him, like nothing he had ever felt before and was shaking badly now

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley had protested, to stop from talking. But he turned to her.

"Molly, they need know!" He paused, staring at his wife, and continued.

"What that this doesn't tell you is that she has been spotted in the UK, and trying to keep the public from panicking, we have been flooded with complaints by owl, and with You-Know-Who about as well as Hawk on the loose, as been extremely difficult, especially if they are working together. The question I want to know is, who's working for who?"

"They have roped everyone in, all the old guys, to find her." Said Mad Eye Moody, agreeing with Mr. Weasley, that Harry and the other should know the sitution. "and if they done find her soon, Fudge could loose his job!" He added with a slight grin.

Corneous Fudge was the Minster of Magic, and not that well liked.

"Who is she?" Harry asked, nervously.

"No-one knows!" Moody replied, "But if those blasted Americans looked after their own people, we wouldn't be having this problem." His temper was rising. Mr. Weasley stared at him.

"She is as much our problem as theirs, Moody. She is British-born after all!"

Moody scowled at Arthur Weasley, as a bang at the made them all jump. It was the aging Weasley owl, Errol with the post, Hogwarts letters for Harry, Ron, Herimone and Ginny.

Over the next two weeks, Harry had never felt so uncomfortable in his life, then he did at the Weasleys, and he wasn't the only one. Herimone feeling the same, like they shouldn't there, like they were out staying their welcome. With the news of Bill and Charlie, and with both the Hawk and Voldamort on the run, the tension in the Weasley household, was at breakpoint, and Harry was glad to leave, completely forgetting about practicing his new powers, to catch the Hogwarts Express, on September the first, after having read about another incident between muggle policeman and Hawk, no one was killed. "I bet they have on idea just how lucky they are to be alive!" Mr. Weasley had said, and Harry quietly agree. The incidents with Hawk, reminded Harry, of when his godfather had escaped from Askaban, in his third year, but this time round, they was a lot more fear and tension as Hawk was a lot more powerful.

The journey to Hogwarts on the train, was the most uneventful trip Harry had ever done. He, Ron and Herimone sat in silence, with talk all around them, mainly about the Hawk and Voldamort and the connect between them. Harry closed his eyes, all he wanted to do was to get safely into his four poster bed in Gryffindor tower, and to forget everything.

Albus Dumbledore, the long sliver haired and beard headmaster of Hogwarts, warned them about Hawk, at the feast, when they arrived, and told them not to venture out of the castle, without a teacher company. For the first time, Harry agreed with him, and vowed to himself, not to ignore his warning. Harry also received his timetable for the year, and saw his sixth year subjects were now looking a lot harder, having got good marks on all his O.W.L.'s, and for the first two months at school, nothing unusual happened, except for the large amount of homework and to his delight, Quidditch practice, have been restated as seeker.

The attention of Quidditch practice kept his mind, off matters that was happening to him, and what could be happening outside the castle

But he also had his new powers to contend with as well as the lack of news in the Daily Prophet, about both Hawk and Voldamort, was seriously worrying Harry. His new powers were going stronger everyday, and Harry was beginning to struggle to keep control of them, after having had several near misses with the freezing power especially with Draco Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle, of which he came very close to leaving them that way, after Malfoy insulted Harry's parents, after catching alone walking to the Gryffindor tower.

'One of these days, he's going to go one step to far' Harry thought as he left them laughing behind him, 'if you only knew!'

He would have smiled at that if it wasn't for the fear of him becoming found out, having powers which weren't exactly normal. Harry had been spending a lot of time alone lately, spending it mostly in the library, not only doing homework, but also secretly researching his new powers and where they came from, and so far, all that Harry found was, nothing.

This he realised, was rather disturbing factor, as Ron and Herimone kept asking him, if he was alright. Spending so much time away from the common room, in the library, alone, wasn't good and they weren't the only ones to notice. But he couldn't bring himself to tell them.

A lot of the other Gryffindors, and many student from other houses, were asking after Harry and wondering why he was acting so strange. He didn't care, there was so much worrying him, they would never understand. But there was one good thing to come from it though. His marks were now beating Herimone's by a long distance, who was considered by many to be the best in the year, and his drastically improved skill at Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Divination, he was turning a few heads, to his mild delight.

'No, I'm just a pretty, famous face!' Harry thought and smiled to himself at this.

He knew the reason for this, instantly, his new powers, his ability to freeze, and to move instantly from place and place, around the castle, had become useful. But they also gave Harry real problems, constant headaches, so painful, that not even Madam Prophey's magical remedies didn't seem to move them. The constant sleepless nights, so badly wound up, and exhausted, that it not only made him look as though he was on death's door when walking around the castle, but he knew before long, he'd collapse, unable to take any more.

However, having powers like these, was worth trading off the headaches, especially for getting out of sticky situations, like going to Hagrids, unnoticed. It was easier to zap down there then to take the invisibility cloak.

Zapping, Harry giggled at this, it was the only name he could think of, to call it. It wasn't Apprating, because you couldn't Apprate on the Hogwarts grounds, the magic of the castle prevented it.

Also the lack of news again from the Hawk and Voldamort wasn't helping and his dreams had been normal and the scar hadn't hurt since he master the art of moving about the castle just by thinking. But is was a month before Christmas, when all hell broke loose.

Harry wondered into the Great Hall of the castle, as usual for breakfast, his mind on other things, when the hall went completely silent, and Harry noticed, it was fuller the usual, for a weekday morning. He looked round, with all eyes on him, with absolutely no idea, what was going on. But is was the look of fear people's eyes, which got to Harry the most. He stood there staring at them, when Ron grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the Gryffindor table, all eyes following him. Harry even saw that Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle were looking as though someone had died.

"What's going on?" He asked Ron, before a copy of the Daily Prophet, was shoved into his hands. Harry looked it the headline.

'The 'Hawk's' identity finally confirmed!' He looked up at Ron, who stared at him, like he was a revolting cockroach. He look back at the paper, to the photo. His photo was on the front cover next to the picture of the 'Hawk', which he first saw at the Weasleys. He looked up frowning.

"Read it!" Ron said, impatient, his voice sounded almost angry. Harry read on.

'Exclusive news. The Daily Prophet has finally had confirmation of the 'Hawk's' identity, today, from a source at Kosworth's Academy of Magic, the sister to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is the blood cousin of the famous Harry Potter, famous for surviving the death curse given by He-Who-Must-

Not-Be-Named. The 'Hawk's' true name is Samantha Potter, James Potter's Niece, (Harry Potter's father), his brother, Kevin's daughter, looks identical to Lily potter. But she is extremely tall and very well built. The exact opposite to her cousin, Harry. Her mother is unknown, as she died giving birth to her, through natural causes and was raised by Kevin and his brother's family, James, Lily, and Harry. After the death of James and Lily and was forced to leave the country, fleeing to America, at the age of five years old.

She was a student at Kosworth's and has believed for years that her cousin, Harry, is dead, as being four years older them him, witness the night when he destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She is, like all Potters, exceptionally good at Quidditch, and one the best in America. At 20 years old, she is almost six foot tall, with long red hair and a backlash scar on the left hand side of her forehead, above her left eyebrow, in the shape of two lightning scar joined at right angles to each other at one end. She was in her final year of the Dragon's Eye Auror Training Collage, the best in the world.

But has had many an encounter in with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named herself and is now able to dodge the death curse perfectly, or working with him, in his search for evil. Neither of the cousin's knows the other exists and she is equally as famous as Harry but for different reasons. She is exceptionally powerful, being an animagi, in the form of a golden eagle, reflecting the golden yellow of her eyes. She is very hard-core and takes nothing from no one and trusted very few people. Her other powers include, the ability to freeze, the control the weather with her mind, fire control, ice control, to move from place to place in a split second and to move objects by thinking. These are only the confirmed powers, but our source says that they are many more

The Ministry of Magic knows nothing about her and doesn't believe her existence. She was very pale, white skinned, and dark eyed but extremely powerful and it seems that nothing will stop her, for her search for evil. She was well attuned to the evil, in the world, mainly by smell and has one of the fiercest of stares, which had been known to crack the most powerful of wizards. She is exceptional dangerous and it is believed that Harry is either, be in serious danger and will be tempted to join his cousin's cause, in the her search for evil.'

Harry stared at the article, never has so much information about his family, been given in the Daily Prophet. He gulped. He looked back at Ron, feeling the colour drain from him, unable to speak.

Harry looked from Ron to Herimone, who was white with tears, but she had a stern look on her face. She grabbed Harry by the robes and dragged him outside to the Entrance Hall, and out of sight of the on looking students from the Great Hall. Herimone was barely breathing, due to extreme panic.

"Can you do those things?" She whispered, and Harry barely heard her. She pointed down at the article, where it listed the powers his cousin had. Harry gulped and looked Herimone in the eye and nodded. He couldn't hide his powers any longer, he had to tell them. Herimone screamed and he grabbed her, to put her hand over her mouth, as he saw people coming out of the Great Hall, to find the source of the noise. Harry panicked.

"Quiet!" He said, rather sharply, "Follow me!"

He lead them out of the main entrance doors of the castle, and almost ran to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Ron grabbed and pushed him up against a tree, with anger like nothing Harry had seen before.

"Harry, What is going on?" He was breathing heavily, his blood boiling. Harry stared at Ron, when all a sudden, the stress and pressure became too much, and Harry burst into tears, before he could stop himself. Ron let go of him, is complete shock at seeing his friend cry. Harry collapsed inwards as he slid down the tree and ended up siting at the foot of the tree. Herimone and Ron, stared at him, until Harry broke and told them everything, about the Dursleys, the new powers, the incident when he ended up at Woking, everything. Harry felt himself, falling deeper and deeper inside the darkness, until he passed out, in a spiral of deep depression, though deep darkness. Exactly how long he was out cold, he never knew and but he woke to a quiet hospital wing, with a very worried Mrs. Weasley, sat next to him.

He was still feeling very depressed, tears still in his eyes, and he just lay there, saying nothing, trying to get his head round what has happened. He never realised that being famous could reach this point, and he didn't like it. After what felt like an hour, he turned over and faced Mrs. Weasley, who instantly saw that he was awake.

"Harry!" The relief in her voice, was evident, and she grabbed him and hugged him, tightly and full of love. When she finally let him go, he collapsed back on the bed, exhausted, and asked,

"How long have I been out?" He could barely heard his own voice, but Mrs. Weasley did, and she was crying when she replied.

"Six weeks!" she wailed with relief.

Harry bolted upright, with such speed and shock, he made Mrs. Weasley jump very badly. "Six weeks!" he breathed, disbelieved.

"You went into a coma, Harry. We didn't think that you were going to make it. Madam Promphey, tried everything, to bring you back and Dumbledore almost sent you to St. Mongo's"

Harry stared at Mrs. Weasley, as he gave him his glasses, off the bedside table. How could he have been so stupid, how could he have collapsed so easily, just because of a simple newspaper article. Mrs. Weasley, seemed to know what he was thinking.

"No one blames you, Harry, for what happened!"

"For what? Being born to a particular family, who had a convicted murderer for a godfather and now has a crazed, dangerous, evil, Auror, for a cousin!" He snapped back at her. It was at times like this when he hated being famous. Mrs. Weasley said nothing. Harry put his glasses on, and the hospital wing came into view, he looked around and his jaw dropped. There was a large pile of presents at the foot of is bed. He may have missed Christmas, but Christmas hadn't forgotten him, and the pile was a lot larger then usual. He looked back at Mrs. Weasley, who smiled.

"Ron told the whole school, what you have told him and what had happened to you. He told them everything he knew about you, and said that you would never onto the dark side," she paused, Harry looking at her, "and those..." she said, pointing to the pile, "are from the people who believed him."

This looked like three quarters of the school. Harry was owe struck, as he moved over to the pile and took the letter sitting on the top. He opened it and read.

'Dear Harry, Ron Weasley told us what happened, and we don't blame you. Anyone of us would have caved in under that kind of pressure and we hope you are alright. We are all dying to see what you can do and we will even invite to our common room, so that you can show us. We bet it is really cool having that kind of power and imagine what you could do the Slytherin's when they get on your nerves. We think they will leave you alone for a while, out of fear, maybe. Anyway, get better really fast, we really want to see you, and it you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask, but we think, we will be asking help from you more. See you around, Harry. The Hugglepuff House'

Harry jaw dropped, as Mrs. Weasley, looked over his shoulder to read the note. She laughed.

"You've got one of those from the Ravenclaws and the your fellow Gryffindors. They are all really worried as none of them had any idea, just how ill your were." She looked at him deep in the eyes,

"I won't lie to you, Harry. We almost lost you at one point, you have very close to dying, over this past month, and everyone will be pleased to hear that you have pulled through."

Harry looked back at her. He fancied opening his presents in peace, and didn't want to be hounded, not now anyway.

"Could you tell them for me, while I open these" He pointed to the presents, and then quickly added, at the look of horror on Mrs. Weasley's face, added.

"I will be alright, and thankyou for looking after me!" Harry said in a quiet voice. She smiled, and reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, but I'll send Madam Prophey in."

"OK!" replied Harry, he was now really tired now, Madam Prophey's fussing was about all he could handle at the moment. "But only her!"

Mrs. Weasley agreed, and left, leaving Harry alone in the hospital wing, with the presents, of which he began unwrapping.

Harry found that half the contents of the Honeyduke's Sweet shop, in Hogmeade, was lying in front of him as he opened the presents. There was also two more notes, like Mrs. Weasley had said, from Ravanclaw and his own house, both similar to the Hugglepuff note. Harry had the distinct feeling that he will be doing a lot of showing off, over the next couple of weeks. He grinned, imagining the look of horror on Malfoy's face, at the sight of Harry. He continued unwrapping, to find the usual Christmas presents, the knitted jumper from Mrs. Weasley, sweets from Herimone and Ron, and home cooking from Hagrid. He had almost finished when Madam Prophey came running over to check him over.

He was right, she fussed with him, checking pulse and breathing, basically everything, for what seemed like an hour. Harry was now so tired, he let her and it was only after she had left, did he final get some sleep.

Harry stayed in the hospital wing for a further week, before Madam Prophey finally let him go. Harry asked for no visitors, he didn't to seem rude, but its just that he would never get any sleep, with the endless stream of people who would come to see him, asking for intricate details, and Harry, just wasn't in the mood. Harry spent the time, however practicing his new powers, which to his relief, were still in good working order and Harry, messing about with them, found he had acquired a new third power, and which Harry thought was the most coolest. The ability to move object with his mind. Telekinetic powers, he knew it better as, and is power wasn't directed through his hands, but through his eyes. It took Harry, the best part of two days to figure out this piece of information. This made the telekinetic power harder to control, but a lot more fun, especially to annoy Madam Prophey.

Harry had managed to persuade Madam Prophey, to let him leave the hospital wing in the middle of the night, to avoid the crowds and had Mrs. Weasley escort him back to the Gryffindor tower, through the portrait hole, and kiss him goodnight in the deserted common room. Harry went to bed as silently as a mouse, not wake Ron, who he would surprise in the morning along with the other Gryffindors. Harry smiled at the thought of the Ron's face in the morning, to see him lying there, and that he would deal with crowds of students then, and at this, he fell asleep.

It was night and the air before him, was thick with smoke, or was it fog as Harry walked across the long, hard, cold ground that seemed to be covered with low grasses and heather. Moor land. The fog was getting thicker as the darkness set in, as Harry could hear footsteps and voices of a small group of people in front of him. The voice were muffled, he couldn't make out who they were, but knew that there were two males and the two females, sounded as though they weren't much older then he was, late teens, early to mid twenties and extremely panicky.

"Are you sure this is safe, Potter?" one of the youths asked, sounding as though he'd rather be anywhere else except in the thick fog, his voice still muffled. Harry stopped, it was the mention of his surname, which got his complete attention, as he continued to move forward. A girl answered, sounding almost angry.

"Look, nowhere is safe in this world, not with Voldamort still hanging about!"

Harry's heart leapt at hearing Voldamort's name and moved forwards now quickly, but not before breaking a large twig under one of his feet. There was a cry from the small group of people he had been listening to. The same girl he had heard before was still speaking.

"What was that?" There was silence, before Harry saw directly in front of him, a pair of yellow eyes, similar to a hawk, penetrate the fog, straight at him. He stared at them, for a moment, before they moved extremely fast.

"It's him. Move! Run! I'll head him off." The same girl informed the small group was Harry began running forward at full speed toward them. They scattered, in all directions, and it was at this point that Harry realised he wasn't alone. There were men in cloak and masks all around him, closing in on the group. Harry felt the thrill of the chase, he knew that he'd catch this little gang, and find out who they were. Before knew it, he and the other masked men, were firing green light in all directions, which Harry realised instantly as the death curse. He could stop himself as he saw a dark, tall figure come running towards him, a girl, with long, dark red hair, bright yellow eyes, and a look of pure death on her face. Harry reconised her instantly, as he cousin, and tried to stop himself was he raised his wand to say the death curve, which sprang out of his wand, straight towards her.

She moved, dodging the curse, by inches, by spinning through the air and landing flat on her front. Harry's jaw dropped, he had never seen anyone move like that before, fast, graceful, and dangerous. But before Harry could do or say anything, she was on her feet and had, with speed, Harry didn't even see, he was flat on his back, his wand knocked out of his hand.

She was standing over him, taking her own wand out from under her robes, pointing it straight at him.

"Potter!" Harry hissed in a voice that wasn't his own, feeling the intense cold of the ground. Her yellow eyes narrowed, fiercely, with a look of complete loathing, as she whispered, something under her breath and Harry could barely make out.

"Voldamort!" Harry gulped, as an intense fear come over him, like nothing he had ever felt and as the pain that can seared across his scar, which was unbearable, a enormous flash of green light, woke his up very abruptly.

He was lying face down on the bed, a cold sweat and it was only he realised when his mouth was dry, and was breathing heavily, that he had woken up screaming. His head was face down in the pillar and lit out, another high pitched scream, something Harry didn't even know he had in him, when someone had opened the hangings on the bed and had touched his shoulder. Harry whirled round so fast, that he sent the poor person flying, and was on the verge of running out of dormitory, to anywhere, in shear panic, when it felt three people pull him back to the bed.

"Harry! Harry!" Someone was calling him name, but everything was a complete blur, he needed to get out of there. He also felt some of the control of his new powers, slip slight, as he heard the door slam, and several items fly across the room. A few people screamed.

"Harry! Please, get control!" They said again with a bit more urgency, but now they were shaking him, rather violently, this was bringing him back to his senses. He stopped at stared at the person, and realised just how bad his eyesight really was.

"What?" Harry, breathed, panting heavily, "I can't see you to well, and what day is it!"

"Saturday and no problem!" Harry heard a familiar voice say, when they let go of him and placed his glasses into his hand. Harry put them on.

"Ron!" He said, staring at his red head, highly freckled, friend, looking back at him with a large bruise on his forehead and a grin on his face.

"You alight?" he said, still grinning. Harry frowned, what was funny "Man, you've got one was hell of a punch on you. I somehow don't think you meant to hit me!" Ron pointed to his forehead, and Harry put a hand over his mouth, and shock his head. Ron was still grinning.

"What's funny?" Harry asked, still looking at Ron.

"Your are!" Ron laughed, "I didn't realise your eyesight was that bad."

Harry smiled, he knew why Ron had said that, to cheer him after one of his prescient dreams, and never had he had a reaction this bad to one before. Harry wasn't sure his nerves could handle much more of this. Ron was looking at him as though he thought that Harry was going to pass out again. Harry reassured him.

"I'm fine." He said, his voice sounding dry, "just badly shaken!"

"What did you see?" a timid voice over his shoulder sounded, and it was at this point did Harry realise that the dormitory was full of Gryffindor students, all staring at him. He looked back at Ron, still shaking, and admitted to him, something he had up to now, never realised, that he at the moment, couldn't handle. His fame.

"I can't do this on my own!" he spoke in a tired, low voice so only Ron would hear, and gave him a piercing stare, so that he would understand. After a frown, Ron understood, and within minutes, had cleared the room of Gryffindors, so that only he and Harry were left.

"Man, what is happening to you?" Ron spoke the one thing Harry had been wondering for months, and he told him so.

"I don't know, and I don't think I can take much more of it!" Harry admitted. Ron looked in horror at him.

"Your not..."

"Dying!" Harry cut across him, "No, I'm not, but it feels at though I am sometimes!"

"What happened?" Ron, asked him. Harry knew he was talking about the dream, and decided to tell him everything while he got dressed. Ron sat in silence to let him talk and said nothing, when Harry had finished when a knock on the door, made them both jump. Harry looked at Ron, and he answered it. It was obvious that he had sent Herimone to the Great Hall for some food for Harry, and she come in to join them. Harry was greatful, and thanked her, and decided to let Ron do most of the talking as he was dying to tell her what Harry had seen, in his dream.

Harry, Ron, and Herimone spend most of that afternoon, talking in the dormitory, Harry barring the door shut with his new telekinetic powers, and had great fun, showing off to Ron, and Herimone, who were both equally as impressed but Herimone frowned.

"I seen these powers in a book, somewhere, but I can't remember where!"

"Fine!" said Harry, as he got of the bed and walked to the window. It was mid January, and the grounds were white. "Just don't make me search the library. OK!"

"OK!" she said, still frowning. Harry looked back at her.

"Do you fancy a walk around the grounds in the snow." Herimone and Ron, nodded.

"Sure!" Said Ron, "But how are you going to get past them out there? The common room is still packed!" Harry smiled.

"Do you trust me?" He asked them. Both Ron and Herimone looked at him as though he had asked a stupid question. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on, guys. I'm being serious here." and he stared at them. They both nodded. Harry held out both his hands, for them to take. They both hesitated.

"Well, do you trust me?" Harry signed, and both Ron and Herimone took his hands. Ron looked at though this was very stupid, looking at Harry, but he ignored him, as he concentrated on a small area by the lake. He felt the now familiar tingling feeling across his scar, and would usually close his eyes at this point, but this time he didn't.

He saw slivery white light appear all around him, and saw a bright light almost completely blind him and when the light cleared, they were standing in the snow by the lake, both Ron and Herimone on the floor, either side of him. Harry helped they up, and they both stared at him.

"That's was so cool!" Said Ron, throwing a snowball at Harry, Harry smiled and quintet his eyes, using his telekinetic power to send the ball back at Ron, which hit him, right between the eyes.

"OK, one rule, Potter!" Ron smiled, through the snow, "No powers during a snowball fight!" He coughed, and spluttered, "Deal!"

"Deal!" said Harry, and the three of them had a large snowball fight, Herimone not wanting to get involved, but Harry and Ron, dragged her into it. Harry was glad he had now found his voice, with Ron and Herimone, now able to talk to them, to tell them everything and after spending all that time on his own before Christmas, he didn't realise just how lonely he had become.

Over the next couple weeks, Ron and Herimone helped Harry, to avoid the awkward crowds and situations. But he couldn't avoid the Gryffindors, so he told them everything, and this, though a brave decision, had actually improved his situation, by ganging up on anyone, who was against Harry. He had also had to show the teachers exactly what he could and couldn't do, so that Professor McGonagall and Flitwick, could make come rules for him, to make sure that no one would get hurt. Harry thought that he had the situation under control but reluctantly accepted the new rules anyway. He knew they had their reasons. But they were as confused as he was, as to the origins of the powers and vowed to help him find out. Harry also forefilled the requests from both Hugglepuff and Ravenclaws houses, along with his own house, to do a showing off session in their common rooms of his powers, which he found was great fun, and took his mind off the pressures of being both famous, and potentially powerful. Harry found it a great honour, to be invited, alone, to the Hugglepuff house, whose common room was in the basement and the Ravanclaw house, who common room was in another one of the towers. After that he got on extremely well with members of both houses, gaining great respect, and fewer people were staring at him, as the days went past.

This meant that he no longer had any problems with the Slytherins, who not only, were they the only ones who didn't know what Harry was capable of, but were, one morning breakfast in the Great Hall, was looking over at Harry. They were laughing and looking incredibly sinister, bending over an article, of some sort. Harry could make it out on the Gryffindor table. Ron was looking at them and clenched his fisted, his temper flaring. Harry looked at him.

"Be ready to catch that thing, OK" He said, with many people looking him. He was used to this now.

"To catch what?" Ron asked, looking confused. Harry indicated with his eyes to the article, that Malfoy was now reading and smirking at. Ron eyes lit up, he loved to witness Harry using his powers, and he though he'd better not disappoint him. Harry focused his green eyes, through his glasses, on the article, and saw Ron, poised ready to grab it. Harry looked back at Malfoy, and then the article, and squinted. The article few out of Malfoy's hands, few across the Hall, over the Hugglepuff and Ravenclaw tables, straight into Ron's hands.

"Nice catch!" Harry said to Ron.

"Thanks!" he replied, looking very pleased with himself. Harry liked to see him that way. They both looked back at Malfoy's who still in shock at the article being ripped from his hands. Harry smiled, and looked at the article. It showed a cartoon, of what Harry thought was himself, mutated into having several arms and legs and, and looking particular ugly. It had the title of 'Potter, The Boy Freak!' across the top, and the Harry saw that this was actually quite funny. But before Harry could laugh with Ron about it, Professor McGonagall came storming over. Harry had completely forgotten that he wasn't allowed to used his powers in the Great Hall, and gulped.

"Potter!" She said, looking very put out.

"Sorry, Professor, I forgot!" Harry said quickly, and truthfully.

McGonagall looked at him, and smiled, "OK, Potter, but don't get to carried away, you never know how long you may have these powers for."

She walked off, Ron's jaws drop. Harry told him that Professor McGonagall had been teaching him, how to balance his new powers with using the wand so that he didn't become dependent upon them. This morning, however, was the first time in weeks, since he had used his powers, which was why Ron had got so excited. But his wand magic had improved so much, he was now out maneuvering Herimone and many seventh years, in fact.

Mad Eye Moody had been teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and most of the time Harry had been teaching the class. He enjoyed it, sharing his experiences and he thought that, he and Mad Eye, made a very good team. But he did learn a awful lot, and by March, the entire class had learn how to Apprate, the proper way, including Harry himself, without his powers, and Neville, and would be doing the test to qualify to Apprate at the end of the year.

But Harry had been getting the distinct feeling that the something big was going to happen at Hogwarts, or maybe news of his powers had got out, but he noticed that members of the Order of the Pheonix, had been seen at the castle, and Harry had noticed as well, to his relief, that incident between Hawk and Voldamort, he had witnessed, hadn't appeared in the Daily Prophet, but they had been near the Hogwarts grounds, which did explain a lot.

A week after this, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley showed at the castle, looking saddened and disheartened, they hadn't got over Bill and Charlie, along with Tonks and Lupin. They were arranging something, but Harry didn't what, but they did know about his powers. He wasn't surprised, but he was surprised to see Cornious Fudge, the Minster of Magic, at the castle, looking at Harry, and kept asking him awkward questions, none of which he could answer. Over the next month, more and more, Ministry wizards and Witches, turned up at the castle, creating a lot of talk at the castle. But with all these people, showing up, it was Herimone pulling him, aside after a exceptional good Charms class, which she had unusually missed. Harry had caught up with his lessons, really well, with Ron's and Herimone's help, and she dragged him to a quiet part of the library,

"What is it, Herimone?" Harry asked, knowing that was going to drop a bombshell. She was very pale and breathing heavily.

"Harry, your turning into a Silverlight Guardian!" Ron's jaw dropped and his voice went usually quiet.

"But Herimone, their pure myth! No one ever proved that they even exist."

"What?" Harry said, he hated it when Ron and Herimone knew something he didn't, and where it showed how little knowledge, Harry still had, of the wizarding world.

"Read this!" Herimone said, shoving a book, under his nose, from out her bag. Harry looked down and read the page.

'The Silverlight Guardian, Myth, Legend, or Reality?' Harry looked at Herimone, who stared back, saying nothing. He turned back to the page.

'The Silverlight Guardians, are a race of being of which many stories have been told, but no one has proved of their existence. They are illusive creatures and looks a lot like humans then anything else. Some people say, that they are lost souls, neither living nor dead, sent down from God, to protect and watch over us, not just the wizarding folk but muggles too. Others say that they fight evil on a different plain of reality, the demons of Earth, and therefore ensuring the survival and safety of the human race. There are many theories, each as possible as the next, but what is known for certain, is that a Silverlight Guardian, is singularly the most powerful being in the wizarding and muggle world. They have access to power of which no single wizard or witch can't come close with a standard wand, and all the known magic in the world, no matter, which route is taken, good or evil.

Yet, many people say that they have walked among us for years, more likely among muggles, and for a human to achieve the enlightenment of a Silverlight Guardian, they must first pay the ultimate price, in death, and still there is no guarantee to be chosen, for only the most worthy and pure of heart are selected, by the eldest and more wise of their kind, to serve the human race, for all eternity, and it also said that every family light in the wizarding and muggle world has Silverlight watch over it, and many don't know they are even there.

A Silverlight Guardian's powers possibly include (but we are uncertain), the ability to move in a blaze of silvery-white light unhindered, from place to another, (hence their name), to freeze and move objects at will, weather and earth control (e.g. volcanoes and earthquakes), to bolts of energy or lightning, and to sense evil to precisely, both human and demonic, that they can fight it and bring balance to the order of good and evil, in the world.

Apart from dying, there is, but there is no prove, that a human can become a Silverlight Guardian, for one of them to give the human their powers, as a lifelong gift. But this is a highly dangerous procedure, because it kills the Silverlight Guardian outright, unable to survive without the powers and is highly likely to kill the human, unable to cope with the large amount of powers placed upon them, no matter, what amount of training they have had. So why do it? It is a last the resort for a Silverlight Guardian to sacrifice themselves for a chance to safe a human's life, but there is again, no guarantee, as no human has survived the gift of Silverlight powers to this date, as the Silverlight Guardians are a race said to be older then the human race.'

Harry laughed. He had never read something so far fetched, in his life and continued laughing as he turned the book over to look at the front cover.

'Dr. Connors, Disproved Theories Of Life Beyond The Grave! - not authrised by the Ministry of Magic'

Harry looked at Herimone, not believing that she looked at this stuff, he knew she was a big reader, but this was ridiculous. She spoke, looking disheartened.

"Harry, I'm being serious! Your turning into a Silverlight Guardian!"

It was Ron who laughed this time.

"What, and that's your prove?" He asked Herimone. She nodded.

"Come on, Herimone!" Glared Ron, at her. "Everyone knows that Dr. Connors is a raving lunatic, who has spent most of his life in St. Mongo's Insane Asylum, screaming his head off that there are demons, walking among the muggles, which the Ministry of Magic has never proved, because they even sent my dad, at on point to try and prove it. He didn't find anything and he tried every single trick in the book, and still find nothing. The only reason why that book was published, was to see who would be gullible enough to read it, believe it. try and prove, and end up in St. Mongo's themselves."

"So to weed out the crazy people?" Harry asked Ron, laughing, acting daft.

"Yeah, pretty much!" Ron replied, giggling. "Are you one of them, Herimone?"

Herimone blushed so red, with embarrassment, that so seized the book from Harry, put in back on the shelve in the Library where she found it, and ran from there so fast, that she got rather a nasty look from the Librarian.

Harry and Ron, laughed themselves silly, all the way from the Library to Transfiguration, and not even Malfoy's usual tauntings, couldn't have hardened their spirits, but were surprised to see that she didn't up for class, if fact, they didn't see her for the rest of the day. Professor McGonagall, gave loads of the usually hard homework and organised extra lessons with Harry to develop his wand and powers further. He was used to this now, have two or three extra classes a week, with Professor McGonagall, learning what he could with his powers and imitating it with the wand. It wasn't easy was it looked, and he was been struggling a lot recently, with the freezing charm with his wand, highly advanced magic, and Professor McGonagall had had to fetch Professor Flitwick, in for help.

The thumping headaches didn't help either, and by the time Herimone had got her confidence back to talk to Ron and Harry again, which, Harry noticed, took the best part of three days, his headaches were now so bad, that Harry could barely see straight. He had tried everything in the Hospital Wing and nothing had worked.

Harry bent over the Gryffindor table, that evening, with his head in his hands, on the verge of screaming in pain. What confused Harry was that this time, his scar wasn't the source of the pain, this was internal, deep inside his head, feeling as though, it was go explode, and in Harry's opinion, worse. Everyone on the Gryffindor table, looked worried, he could feel it, as he screwed his eyes up with the pain. It was because of the powers, he had the headaches and at the moment, would do anything to get rid of them. He managed to open his eyes long enough, to see the top table in the Great Hall, which had now been extended to house not only the teachers, and Dumbledore, but the member of the Order of the Pheonix, but only Harry, Herimone and the Weasleys, knew this.

Ron had had to keep his head down, since both his parents came to stay at Hogwarts, a month ago, and when he tried to find out why, he got punished so badly, that he warned Harry and Herimone to go nowhere near them. Harry agreed, for he knew the Weasleys had their reason for being at Hogwarts, and no matter what they did, they wasn't going to tell them.

The pain was so bad in Harry's head, the pressure building, that he got off his food and was willing to do anything to get rid of it. His head was in his arms now on the table and could, just hear his friends, making suggestions on what he could do.

"Why not go to the nurse?" someone suggested.

"Tried that, didn't work!" Ron replied for Harry, sounding worried.

"OK, why not try and push the headache out of your mind!" Ron felt silent.

'It was worth a try!' thought Harry, who was now getting so desperate, with the intense pressure, now at breakpoint, that he would do anything. He wrapped his head in his armed and everything went almost quiet. He was breathing heavily now, his eyes closed tightly and in the darkness, felt the pressure, took in a deep breath, and pushed, with all the strength he could muster, the headache up and out of his head.

It was as though someone has let off a canon, inches from the ears, the resulting bang that followed, which was loud. He felt it resonate out from him, as people screamed, and something was raining down on them. Harry opened his eyes, but not before collapsing onto the floor of the Great Hall, almost passing out, not knowing how he managed to staying awake. He rested for a moment, the headache was gone, he was finally pain free, for the first in two days, did he notice that the floor was covered in shards of metal and glass, and that he, like everyone else, was covered in pumpkin juice.

He felt himself being helped back on the seat, still dazed, but looked around. Every single goblet in the Great Hall, including the top table had, at the same moment, been blown in pieces, sparing wine and juice everywhere. It seemed too that at the same moment, he had also managed to blow out every single window in the Great Hall as well, spraying everyone with glass.

"POTTER!" Harry knew he was in for it, as Professor McGonagall stormed over, herself cover in liquid and glass, and Harry had never seem her look to angry. But he could barely sit straight, Ron had to hold him up, he was swaying so badly, struggling to stay awake. Harry looked at McGonagall, towards the top table, feeling all eyes on him.

"Potter!" she said sternly, but broke off, almost immediately. She was staring in disbelieve, over Harry's shoulders, at the doors to the Great Hall, and her face full of fear.

"Potter?!" she said again, but this unable to hide the panic in the voice. What was going on? Harry, with some help from Ron, turned around, and saw what was happening. He looked up.

All of the clouds the ceiling of the Great Hall, made to look like the sky, were all moving towards the main doors and formed a large, thick black cloud, which was now sending lightning bolts across the ceiling, darkness setting in. Harry watched, with everyone else, in horror, as the cloud became larger and larger, sending bolts towards to the ground, blocking any escape.

"This isn't me, Professor!" Harry said, truthfully over the noise of the lightning. But he never found out if she believed him or not, as one of the lightning bolts, one the largest Harry had ever seen, struck midair, about a metre from the ground. Then before he could or say anything, the point where the lightning struck, opened up into a two metre circular porthole, of which someone could travel through, because could see what looked like clear moor land in darkness inside it. The circle itself was made from shimmering gold light which was moving very slowly in a anti-clockwise direction. Harry had to squint now, was the porthole had creating a gale, inside the Great Hall, sending glass and metal everywhere. People were screaming again.

'It's like a vortex, or a wormhole!' Harry though casually, fascinated by the porthole, but felt his hear almost stop when he heard a familiar voice through it.

"Potter!" the icy cold, hard voice sounded as all a sudden, green light, flew in all directions. It was Voldamort. Harry looked at Ron, he had gone white, we knew the voice too, but not many did. Then through the silence of the Great Hall, Harry heard a second voice, and a small group of people running towards them, as full speed.

"Go! through the vortex!" She shouted, rather coldly, and it was a voice he reconised, but couldn't remember where. The group of three people ran though the green light, piecing the air all around them, be they hesitated for a second, before they dived, one after the other, through the vortex. Then landed on the floor of the Great Hall, rolling on their backs before standing up. It was only then, did Harry realise who them were, and his jaw dropped.

It was Bill and Charlie Weasley, along with Fleur Delacour, the part Veela student, from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Harry last saw in his forth year, during the Triwizard Tournament. Bill and Charlie were both alive, badly cut and bruised, but alive and Harry heard a scream of delight from Mrs. Weasley behind him. But it wasn't over yet, green light was still be fired everywhere, some dangerously close to the vortex, threatening to come through to Hogwarts, as Fleur hugged Charlie, Bill shouted back through the vortex.

"Potter!" No answer. He looked at Charlie, fearing the worse. Bill called again, with all his might, Charlie holding him back, struggling to keep him from going back through vortex.

"POTTER!" he screamed, and saw a dark figure ran towards him, wearing a long black coat, long red hair blazed back, running towards them, closely followed by Voldamort himself. Without hesitation, she dived straight for Bill, just as Voldamort shot the Avada Kedavra death curve, straight after.

"Move!" she screamed. Bill grabbed her, as she came through the vortex, but she threw her legs out to the side, and took Charlie and Fleur, down with her, as the curse followed her straight through the vortex. What happened next, happened so fast, Harry barely saw it. Hawk rolled over the top of Bill and Charlie, telling them to stay down, and stood up, her dark, long red hair follow over her eyes. The curse was had passed straight over Bill, Charlie and Fleur's heads, all of them crouching in fear, and was now aiming right for Hawk. She stared at it, unphased, emotionless, her yellow eyes glaring, as she grabbed a round, solid sterling silver tray off the Ravenclaw table, tip the food off it, and use as a shield. She span round as the curse hit the silver tray, and deflected from the shield and whined harmlessly out of one of the broken windows.

She stood there, for a moment, spinning the tray in her hand. It seemed that Voldamort was in shock, with what she had managed to do. But there was no time, Voldamort and the Deatheaters were gaining on the vortex. Harry watched his cousin, spin round with the tray, very fast and let it rip through the air, horizontally straight at the vortex. It passed through it and aimed at Voldamort, who didn't see it. It landed straight between the his chin and his shoulders, right in the neck. It instantly grounded Voldamort, who was left gasping on the floor. The Deatheaters charged at the vortex.

"Bill, close it down!" she shouted, rather sharply, her temper was flaring badly, she was very anger, growling under her voice, which was cold and hard. Bill didn't need asking twice as he got out his wand, muttered a power incantation under his breath and the vortex turned into a two metre ball of white light before vanishing into the end of his wand.

Bill collapsed back on the floor, breathing heavily, his long hair down and over his face, his long black leather coat torn, relieved for it to be over, Fleur was in tears, badly cut, Charlie sat there white with shock.

Hawk was still growling, a look of death in her eyes. But Mrs. and Mr. Weasley ran past her to hug their son.

"Mum, Dad!" Bill and Charlie said, hugging them. The Hall was still silent from shock before erupting with loud muttering from all sides.

Hawk was still staring at the place where the vortex had been, paled faced with a sly smile and said with a emotionless, cold voice, that rang out across the Great Hall.

"Still human!" She spoke, with what seemed to Harry to be English, except for a lot of hissing and spitting like a snake. However, it was anything but, when he realised that the chatting across the Great Hall, halted incredibly quickly and everyone had a look of fear in their eyes. Harry felt some of the eyes fall on him, and looked round at Ron, for some sense of the situation. Ron has gone white, with both fear and shock, and when he saw Harry confusion, mouthed in silence.

"Parseltongue!"

Harry's jaw dropped, and Ron looked at him, as though to asked what had been said. Harry whispered the answer in his ear. Ron was non the wiser as Harry as to the meaning and they both continued at stare at Hawk. She hadn't moved, her strong posture still dominant in the Great Hall. After a few minutes of complete silence, she turned round to face the top table but met Moody's wand instead. Bill and Charlie noticed, and panicked.

"Moody, Potter!" Bill screamed as he and Charlie let go of their parent, ran down the Great Hall, to put themselves between Hawk and Mad Eye Moody. Moody looks stunned and he wasn't the only on. Bill turned round to her.

"Potter! Please go outside, we'll meet you there!" She stood there, the same height as Bill, almost six foot, well built, dressed in black from head to toe, folding her arms, giving Bill a stern look but didn't move. Bill wasn't surprised by this.

"Sam! Please!" he pleaded, "It's best if we explain, go through the doors, down the stairs, and out entrance hall!" She continued to look at him.

"Please, Sam!" Charlie asked this time and she was convinced, and left, rather swiftly, temper still flaring. Harry, guessed she didn't want to take on both Weasleys. Harry was unable to believe his eyes at the moment, and neither could anyone else in the Hall in fact. He gulped, as she looked like a not a person to be messed with, more then Professor McGonagall.

"Right!" Said Moody, eyeing the two Weasleys, "What is going on?" Mrs. Weasley went to protest, she had just got her boys back, but Bill put a hand up to stop her. Bill and Charlie looked at one other. How were they going to explain this? There was silence again before Moody spoke again in the same growled voice, pointing towards the main doors to the Great Hall.

"She's a Parselmouth!" Moody managed to say, trying to get a grasp of the madness of the sitution. To everyone surprised including Charlie's, Bill smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah, so Parseltongue is a Potter trait! Big Deal!" He spoke as though this was obvious, as swapped it away with his hand as though this meant nothing, as everyone turned at look as Harry. Harry felt himself go white, as Bill continued to speak. He sighed.

"Don't mind Sam Potter, her personality will have soften up by the morning, once she as got some sleep."

"You hope?" Charlie asked, sounding unsure. Bill glared at his brother.

"Charlie! Potter has been watching over us night and day, since she recused us from the attack in Romania, fighting off You-Know-Who in a way I have never seen before." Bill saw the stunned look on his mother's face and sighed again.

"Yeah, Potter is the reason why me, Charlie and Fleur are alive today and able to talk to you. Man, we owe her our lives!"

Both Charlie and Fleur nodded in agreement, still looking frightened. Bill himself was severely shaken as he turned to Dumbledore.

"Please, all that I ask is that you cut the girl some slack. She has been fighting You-Know-Who, and the Deatheaters all her life and has properly been through the same amount as Moody if not more." There was a long pause, the whole Hall now listening.

"Please, believe me, I know Potter, she would rather die then work for You-Know-Who and I know this because she's my Fiancée!" This was a gasp from the Great Hall at this news. Harry though his ears was deceiving him.

"But Bill, she a murderer!" Mrs. Weasley pleased, Bill was now getting angry.

It was at this point that Charlie hopped over to them, with a sprained angle, due to the vortex, and shock his head wildly, before collapsing on top of Fleur, who had tried to hold him up and failed. Bill went to help him.

"No, Bill! Go and find Potter!" Charlie said with a air of panic and pain in his voice and look towards the Entrance Hall, through the main doors. With one last at the top table, at the teachers, Bill ran out of the Great Hall, limping badly, calling for his fiancee, before anyone could stop him.

It took the best part of half and hour, to clear the Great Hall of rumple and students. Charlie and Fleur was taken to the hospital wing, and Harry, along with the other Gryffindors were sent back to the tower. The common room was buzzing with the events of the evening until the early and by the time, Harry had had enough of people asking him what his cousin had said in Parseltongue, what this had meant and if he knew anything, his head was on the verge of exploding. He was in deep shock, a feeling he had been in for most of the year, and to tell you the truth, he was fed up with it and just wanted to go to bed. Ron and Herimone decided to let him go and when Harry collapsed on the bed, he fell asleep before he even realised what had happened.

By the next morning, neither Bill, Charlie, Fleur or Harry's cousin, Sam, were anywhere to be seen and there was a rumour that they were being interrogated by the Ministry of Magic. Harry didn't like the sound of that as it was the best part of a week before he saw any of them again, and it was the breakfast on the Saturday. The first weekend since the incident, and Bill, cleaned and bandaged, hair in a ponytail, was at the Gryffindor table, obviously talking to someone who was lying on their back, across the bench, looking up at the ceiling. They were on the opposite side of the table to the mains doors of the Great Hall, so Harry couldn't see who it was when he entered. He wondered over, with Ron, and Herimone.

"You know, Billy, This place is so cool, how do they do that?" The person lying down pointed at the ceiling, showing a hand covered in sterling sliver rings and black nail varnish, her voice high pitched and bubbly, an odd mixture of American and British accents. "We had nothin' like this at Kosworth's, all we got was Turnbull, and even she's not much fun, especially when she hates your guts..." But Bill cut in.

"Potter, Professor Turnbull does not hates your guts and besides she's coming here, Professor McGonagall told me yesterday!" He said to the empty seat beside him. Sam Potter say up so fast, she made some of the Gryffindors jump. She was still pale faced but she had a bit of colour in her now, though not much.

"What do you mean, she coming here?" Sam said in disbelieve, her long red hair also tied back in a mid ponytail.

"Potter, you heard me! Now stay here, I need to talk to McGonagall and Flitwick at the vortex, they want to know how I did it." Sam looked very put out.

"Hey, the only reason why you know about vortexes, was because I taught them ya. So go ahead, take the credit for my knowledge again, and leave me with nothing left." Her voice was full of attitude and sarcasm. Bill got to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm forever greatful, and by the way, how did you deflect that death curse?" Sam eyes narrowed, her attitude getting worse.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Knowing full well it didn't matter what Bill said, she wouldn't tell him the answer. Bill signed and kissed Sam on the cheek, and left the Great Hall, before she could say another word. She watched him leave before tuning to the table and putting her head, in her hand.

Harry, Ron and Herimone, and the other Gryffindors looked at each other, who would have the guts to speak first? Everyone looked at Harry. He looked at his cousin, he saw that she had had a rough life, with deep scaring on her hands and arms. He took in a deep breathe, and about to speak, when Herimone beat him to it.

"Why don't you like Professor Turnbull?" Herimone spoke so fast that Harry barely made out what she had said, and wasn't surprised that neither had his cousin either.

"What?" Sam spoke in a very confused voice, staring at Herimone with some interest though those yellow eyes.

"Why don't you like Professor Turnbull?" Herimone said again, slowly this time but fearful. Sam grinned, and almost laughed.

"Do you read the Daily Prophet, at all?" Sam spoke directly at Herimone, who nodded and whimpered. Sam laughed, but it wasn't cold laugh, but the opposite.

"And you believed it! Oh, come on. All those gits ever think about is writing stuff that will make their papers sell. You know, the more evil and dangerous, the better!" She pretended to growl evilly, "And, the gullible wizarding worlds of this country and America lap it up, like nobody's business, causing people like me problems and besides, the real story about me is far worse!."

Herimone went very red and hid, Harry laughed. Sam was right and Harry was now beginning to like her a bit. Sam continued, with even more sarcasm.

"And, as for me hating Turnbull, how did you guess? No, she's alright providing you don't destroy anything, which for me, can be difficult!"

"Why?" Harry asked automatically, without thinking.

"Why?" Sam answered, now casually looking at Harry, "Because Professor Turnbull is the High Headmistress of Kosworth's Academy of Magic and the High Head-Minister of the American Ministry of Magic, and has been for years."

Harry whistled, and he was the only one,

"Yeah!" Sam continued, "It's a lot. Which is why it is a rule, not to mess with Turnbull, unless you want a death wish!" She sighed, putting her head on her hand. "Your Professor McGonagall, is about the closest thing I have ever seen to come close to Turnbull, but about twice her age. No, don't, and I repeat, don't do what I managed to do, in my fifth year, and get annoyed with the Malfoy's, who I might add, had set out to mock me all day, lose my temper, and burned down half the castle." She grinned broadly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Nop, not a good idea considering that Kosworth's is three time bigger then this place, has twice the student population, which had to be sent home two weeks early for Christmas, because I had slight fire trouble. But I have better control of it now. Here, I'll show you."

At this, Sam smiled and clicked her fingers. A single lit flame was produced on the end of her thumb, pointing towards the ceiling. The Gryffindors gasped as Sam turned the flame round and created a tight ball of fire, four inches across hovering in the palm of her hand.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Harry asked amazed, putting his hand near the ball of fire, feeling the heat.

"Nop!" Sam replied, throwing the ball into the air about the table and it turning into six live pearly white doves, which came and landed on peoples shoulders.

They all laughed and clapped in owe, and people were looking at the Gryffindor table to see what the commotion was.

"Wow, How you do that? and what do you mean the Malfoy's?" Ron asked stunned, interested, sarcasm now in his own voice. Sam smiled.

"A mixture of real and muggle magic!" Sam replied. Harry knew what she meant by muggle magic, having seen so-called muggle magicians on the television, at the Dursleys, and knew it was all slight of hand trickery. Sam continued.

"As to the Malfoy's, we had a set of twins called Flint and Deacon Malfoy, and they were in my year, and I couldn't tell which was worse, except that they used to gang up on me, all the time. I heard that their cousin Draco is here, at Hogwarts. Yep, the Malfoy's, spot one of them, a mile off. How? By their blonde hair, blue eyes and enough attitude to stuff a horse!" The whole of the Gryffindor table laughed again, Harry glanced at Malfoy, who scowled, looking as though he was plotting something on the Slytherin table.

"Yeah, he's in my year!" Harry said with some distaste, looking back at Sam. "Having problems, Harry?" Sam smiled, "I wouldn't worry about it, there has been a long standing conflict between the Malfoy's and the Potter's for centuries. I vaguely remember Uncle James telling me that he and my dad, had problems with a Lucius Malfoy, when they were at Hogwarts, all those years ago."

Harry was stunned in silence, everyone in earshot looking at him, as Sam span round on the bench, looking down the table, towards the main door of the Great Hall. As she did this, Harry got a better look at her scar, on the side of her face. It consisted of two lightning bolts, joined at one end, at a right angle. One lightning bolt was directly over her left eyebrow, and the other fell down the side of her face, its top most tip, joining the horizontal lightning bolt. Sam gave a sideways look at Harry, reading his mind, speaking in soft voice.

"Yes Harry, I knew your father, well, for the first five years of my life anyway, and before you say anything, my parents perished, a long time before yours did!"

"What? How?" Harry gasped, for one brief moment, he thought that Sam was the key to finding his long lost relatives on his father's side of the family. He began to panic but felt Sam's hand on his arm to calm him.

"Harry, my mother, your Aunt Jasmine, died giving birth to me. She was very ill before she met by father, and knew she wouldn't survive much longer, after she had me, but I do know that she lived long enough to name me, to which I am honoured. As to my father, your Uncle Kevin, James's younger brother, perished in an incident involving me, just after you were born, and not one I particularly want to talk about here, but, as I know for a fact, had nothing to do with Lord Voldamort, I'm pleased to say!"

Harry felt as though as cloud of fog had just gone over his mind and before he knew it, he was crying. Sam frowned at him.

"Harry, you didn't know!" She sounded stunned, and fell silent. Harry stared at her, feeling as though the world beneath his feet had just been taken from him. Then Sam Potter began rummaging around in the pockets of the long black coat, looking for something. Harry watched her, as she pulled out a muggle style wallet, and began looking though it. She finally pulled out a tattered piece of very old, folded card, flattened it and gave it to Harry, who was just about to open it, but was stopped by Sam.

"I suggest you look at that alone, and you can keep it. We will talk later, I promise you!" Harry looked at his cousin and she winked at him. He mustered a weak smile in return, but the information he had told him about their family, was still rolling over and over again in his mind, but when somebody shouted, it brought him rapidly back to earth.

"POTTER!" It was Bill, he was back at the main doors of the Great Hall and calling for Harry's cousin. Sam looked at him.

"I have to go, but we will talk later and sterling sliver, by the way!" Sam smiled at Harry as she got to her feet.

"What?" Harry frowned. Sam giggled.

"How is it that muggles always seem to solve some of the toughest wizarding problems? Pure sterling sliver, three words you need to remember, if you ever come face to face with the old Avada Kedavra curse. Like that tray, is the only substance that can deflect the curse as I found out, by pure chance, when the curse hit one of my rings in the attack in Romania and didn't kill me. I don't know why! These are just standard muggle rings and there is nothing magical about them, but using the sterling silver tray with that vortex was a chance I was willing to take, especially when I was that angry. I telling you that guy had gone one step to far!" She sighed, looking at her feet.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't rant and rave. But he does get to me sometimes!" She gave Bill a look, who was standing, leaning against the door with his arms folded waiting for her, looking impatient. Sam roll her eyes again, and gave Harry a grin.

"I'll see you later!" She waved happily at Harry, and left, kissing Bill on the way out. Harry watch her go and almost laughed, mainly though relief.

"Wow, she sounds almost..." Ron spoke quietly, letting his sentence hang, as Harry got out of his seat to leave, all the Gryffindors looked at him.

"Human!" Harry said, tired, finishing it for him and looked at the piece of folded card, that Sam has given him. He looked back at the Gryffindor table,

"I'll see you later!" Harry said, mimicking his cousin, gesturing to the table and left the Great Hall, and almost ran to the Gryffindor tower. Sam had said to look at the folded card alone, and he decided that was the best thing to do, especially after what she had said. He want through the portrait hole of the Fat Lady, and to his dormitory, jumping on his bed, the place empty. He had no idea what was on that tattered card, but it wasn't want he expected, as he unfolded it and looked down. Harry had to put a hand over his mouth, to stop himself from scream, and gasped in complete shock and now understood why he had to be alone. It was a colour wizard photograph, faded over time, taken in St. Mongo's Hospital, in the Maternity Ward and it showed, Harry's family, all of them, everyone that Sam had spoke about was on there.

He reconised a few people. His father, James, beaming happily at the camera, a proud man. His mother, Lily, long pale, red hair bright in the photo, holding a new born baby, and Harry scanned the photo again, to his father's right was his godfather, Serius Black, looking young and clean shaven, also smiling at the camera. Harry looked to this mother's left, and saw a third man, hold a young girl, not much older then three or four years, with hair of long, tight, red ringlets and a pair of bright yellow eyes that Harry instantly knew. It was his cousin, Sam, when she was a little girl, which meant that the man holding her, was her father, Kevin Potter. Harry took a closer look at his uncle, trying to make him out. He looked a lot like James, taller but with long jet black hair, which it wasn't was untidy, as it was heavily gelled and his uncle didn't need to wear glasses either. Harry also saw that his eyes were a very pale brown, almost yellow, which partial explained the unusual rich colour of his cousin's eyes. Harry stared at the photograph, for what felt like an hour before his eyes fell back on the baby, seeing the small lump of black hair and bright green eyes. It was him, Harry was the baby, and he felt and sense of peace in that, he wasn't alone after all. It was a true family portrait and for the first time in his life, Harry felt part of something, part of a family.

Harry dived into his trunk and pulled out his photo album, of all his old family photos of which people had been given him over the years, and spent the rest of the day, going through them and adding Sam's photo to the collection.

It was spring and despite the fact that Bill, Charlie, Fleur and Sam were all staying at Hogwarts, Harry saw very little of them and he had never seen so many adults, apart from the teachers, at the castle either. Harry figured that every single member of the Ministry of Magic had been roped into Hogwarts and along with the members of the Order of the Pheonix too, there were about as many adults as there were students. What was going on? It was something big, but Harry didn't know, and with summer exams on the horizon and homework mounting, he had little time to think about it. He was desperate to talk to his cousin again, as he had only seen her once since their talk, and he just had time to thank her for the photograph,

"What's the matter? Didn't you believe me!" She grinned at him, before she was grabbed by Professor Turnbull, who had arrived from America, a couple of weeks ago, and was dragged away or he would find Sam preoccupied with her tongue down Bill's throat, kissing him in the Entrance Hall, making a lot of the student girls giggle. This Harry also found rather amusing himself and very cool, and if Sam Potter, his cousin, did married Bill Weasley, Ron's brother, Harry would be related to the Weasleys, and he and Ron would be cousins, of some sort and he would get to stay with them as family. Ron agreed after Harry explained this, after listening to Ron complain for over an hour in the common room, one night, saying it wasn't a good idea, and in the end, thought it was kind of cool. Mrs. Weasley was thrilled, after the shock of the announcement had sunk in, and made Harry feel very welcome, to which he was greatful, and Mr. Weasley was also very honoured. But what else also did turn a few heads though, especially when Charlie and Fleur were found doing exactly the same thing as Sam and Bill, kissing the Entrance Hall. Harry didn't trust himself to say anything as other people around the castle, were making him smile too.

Professor Turnbull, herself, always seemed to make Harry giggle, for some reason, every time he saw her, but he didn't know why, and it almost got into trouble over it. Professor Turnbull was a stern, extremely strict, woman, both in appearance and personality. Sam was right in say that she was about half of McGonagall's age, and Harry often wondered of she was like Professor Turnbull, when she was in her late twenties. Professor Turnbull had long jet black and greasy, constantly tied back in a bun, so tight that it reflected the light of any room, she was it. Tall, and slimly built, she wore blacks eyes, and a look of pure death through her dark brown eyes, and pale face. The reason why Harry always giggled, at the sight of her, was that when she said anything, her eyes may have looked as though they may have killed, they also gave a look that smiled, through that hard exterior. The first time she saw Harry, not only did he reconise who he was, but he gave him decreet small smile and a wink, her eyes sparkling, and Harry has never been able her seriously from that day on. But Professor Turnbull always seemed to have it in for his cousin, Sam, and never seemed to leave her alone.

But it was one breakfast, when the most of the school were in the Great Hall, on a weekday morning, when things started getting interesting for the first time in weeks. The owls came through the top rafters, as usual, when commotion between the owls, sent Harry's eyes towards the ceiling. An eagle owl was attacking a snowy owl, which Harry reconised instantly as Hedwig. Also there was a large parcel fall from the ceiling with very small owl tied to it, which Harry reconised as Ron's own owl, Pigwigen, struggling, tired with the parcel. Harry didn't know who to go for first, Hedwig or Pig. Ron dived under Pig, ready to catch the parcel, but it was falling to fast, and if it hit the hard stone floor, it would kill the bird. Harry looked back at Hedwig, who was falling at the same rate, the eagle owl, ripping her to pieces. Then Harry reconised the eagle owl as belonging to Malfoy. Harry looked at him, to see a smirk on his face, like no other, a smile of pure pleasure. But before anyone could do anything, two of the largest birds, Harry had ever seen dived through the rafters, a large tattered golden eagle diving for Pig and the parcel, and the largest great gray eagle owl ever seen, a third bigger then Malfoy's, went for Hedwig's attacker.

The golden eagle dived for Pig and threw out its legs, and grabbed the parcel, a foot above Ron's head and flew upwards with it, the great gray owl was attacking Malfoy's owl, with such viciousness, that Harry though that Malfoy's bird wouldn't survive. Harry looked at Malfoy's on the Slytherin table and saw his face drop. The great gray owl push Hedwig towards Harry and finally Malfoy's bird let go. Hedwig fell about three feet, above Harry head before he caught her. She was badly cut, and severely bleeding. But the great gray owl didn't stop attack, and the golden eagle flew underneath them and stopped before just in front of the top table full of teacher and Ministry personnel, and threw Pig, and the parcel, into the air. Ron screamed, but the golden eagle flipped backwards and transformed, in a large black figure, with long, dark red hair and yellow eyes, which caught the parcel, and tied Pigwigen from his burden, and threw him into the air. He began to fly, but fell a foot, every so often, through sheer tiredness.

But, the gray owl kept attacking Malfoy's owl, until him to the ground near to the main doors of the Great Hall, and mangle of dark brown feathers and legs, dead. The great gray owl, rounded in midair, and plummeted straight towards Malfoy, himself, dive bombing him, claw at the ready, forcing Malfoy to through up his arms. Sam ran forwards, down the table, and put two figures in her mouth, producing one of the highest pitched whistles Harry had ever heard.

"Arcomedies!" She called, "Man, what is wrong with you, you stupid bird!" Her tempter flared. Arcomedies stopped attacking Malfoy and flow round to land on the Gryffindor table, and began to nip at Hedwig.

"Hey, shoo!" Harry told Arcomedies, waving his hand at the bird, protecting Hedwig, her white feathers now bloodstained. Until Hedwig began nipping Harry rather sharply, causing him to drop her on the table.

"Ouch" what was that for? Oh!" Harry looked at Hedwig and she hobbled over to Arcomedies, and the two owls nipped and embraced one another. Sam looked over to the table and laughed.

"Just a man protecting the woman he loves. Man, you kept that quiet!" She bent over the table and stoked Arcomedies, who nipped her back affectionately. Hedwig almost collapsed. Harry grabbed her, she looked weak.

"We need to take her to Hagrid!" Harry said sounding worried.

"Fine, I'll come with you, Arcomedies go! She will be all right, Go!" The looked at the owl, and he flew up, with one stoke of his powerful and was out of the Great Hall.

"Come on, Harry!" Sam said walking out of the Great Hall, and past Draco Malfoy, picking up what was left of his bird and mouthing to Harry, with extreme detest.

"My father!" Sam gave a look back at him, which Harry saw clearly said, 'like to see him try anything'

Sam had given the parcel to Ron Weasley, which turned out to be presents from Fred and George, their sweet shop business flourishing.

Harry, Ron, Herimone and Sam, walked down to Hagrids hut, the rest of the class following, they had Care of Magical Creatures, this morning anyway. Hagrid was outside his hut, tending to the pumpkin patch.

"Hagrid, Hedwig's been injured, Sam's bird helped her!" Harry turned round to Sam had been and she was gone.

"Sam? Sam!" Harry called along with Ron and Herimone.

"Harry, you alrigh'? Give me Hedwig and tell the class to the paddock!"

Harry nodded, and gave the bird over, but Hagrid was acting very strange, as he turned and entered his hut, without another word and shut the door behind him.

"Weird. Is he alright?" Herimone asked, sounding confused walking the nearby paddock.

"I don't know!" Said Harry, but he was cut off by an angry voice, behind him. It was Malfoy.

"You won't get away with this, Potter, you or your cousin. My father will here about this and you will be thrown in Askaban, and those Dementors, will play your mind, torture you and send fear though you and drive you insane!" Malfoy smirked with both angry, and pleasure at the thought of Harry being tortured.

"Oh, Dementors do far worse then that! I worked in Askaban for eight years during my time at school, for the simple reason that I had nowhere else to go, and some of the things I saw in there will make you heart stop and your blood run cold. If you want Dementors, I can arrange meeting face to face if you like!" Sam voice was cold again and made them all spin round. Malfoy fell silent and Harry smiled. She was leaning against a tree standing behind them, her arms folded, a cold smile on her face.

"Where's Hagrid? Can't he teach his own classes now?" Malfoy snapped back at Harry's cousin. "What had the old oaf lost he touch!" He squirmed. The temperature in Sam voice didn't change.

"Well," She said walking to Malfoy and looking into his eyes. "There are certain monsters that Dumbledore wants you to know about, that Hagrid will go nowhere near, no matter how much you pay him!" She smiled at her own sarcasm.

"Like what?" Malfoy smirked.

"Like that!" Sam said pointing over his shoulder and Malfoy turned round, as they all did. Malfoy screamed and he wasn't the only one, apart from Harry, who by the looks of it was the only person apart from Sam, who had seen this creature before. In the presence of Voldamort. It was a 20 foot snake tithed by the neck the fence, its body sliding in the grass, its a head held high, watching them, intently. It had a dark green and brown diamond pattern, down its back and a pale underside. Its mouth fell open, baring his fangs. Malfoy screamed again and ran for it, Harry would have smiled, if it wasn't for the fear of the snake. He partially reconised it. The whole class was now standing huddled behind Sam.

"It's Nagini!" Harry said, his voice quiet, but loud enough to carry.

"Almost!" Sam said, smiling at Harry, "I'm impressed you remembered. It's Max, actually, a male of the same species as Nagini, and equally as dangerous. They are called Asgard Snakes and their venom and blood have high magical properties."

"Who's Nagini?" Malfoy whimpered, quietly.

"Voldamort's pet snake! Would you like to be the first to say hello, Malfoy?" It wasn't a question. She was telling him, and the look if fear in Malfoy's told Harry, why Hagrid didn't like snakes either. Malfoy was terrified.

"You will all learn how to handle Max, expertly, but first, we will start on something smaller, like these!" Sam pulled a large wooden box towards them and opened it. Everyone screamed again as they saw the contents. Inside were about twenty to thirty normal snakes, winding over each other, their bodies entangled. There was enough for one per student and most of the girls would have done anything then go near them. Sam saw the fear in their eyes.

"Oh, come on, you lot are worse then the muggles when it comes to snakes, and I see why Hagrid doesn't them either. These are harmless, they are normal muggle grass snakes, non venomous, and quite playful, actually. What I want to you to do, is in that box, I have put together all sorts of different foods, ranging from fruit and vegetables, and insects to dead mice and rodents. I haven't fed these guys in a week, to they are ravenous!" Some people gulped, "Don't worry, not for your hands. I want you to find out, what they eat, by trying on varying different things, how they eat it, and how they catch their food, and the first student to tell me during this lesson gets, what, fifty points for their house!" She paused, "and by the way, if you decide not to the work..." She said turning to Malfoy, who was just about to leave. "Me and Hagrid have both decided to fail anyone who does not cooperate!" Malfoy stopped and turned to her.

"You can go first!" She said, pulling a snake out of the box, and handing it to Malfoy. Harry laughed, in fact most of the Gryffindors did, as Malfoy squirmed again. Harry never had a problem with snakes, he liked them if anything and spent most of the time looking at Max, who looked as though he would have like to explore the grounds of Hogwarts, then be tied up. Sam handed a snake to everyone who then crowded around the box of food and then settled in small groups about the paddock, until all that was left was Harry.

"I've got something special for you!" She hissed. Harry gulped, he didn't really know his cousin that well. She made an indication to follow him, and Harry did, to a small box in the centre of the groups. She put her hand on the box, and threw Harry a pair of clear muggle goggles. He frowned

"We could play guessing games? But we might be here all day" Sam said smiling at him. Harry would have rather have played guessing games then to find out what was in the box. Sam saw this and opened the box away.

There was a vicious hissing and spitting coming from the box, from a creature eager to get free. Sam took a metal pole from the side of the box and lifted the creature out of the box, it tried to bite her, Sam backed away very fast.

"Easy, tiger. Do you know what this, Harry?"

Harry had seen enough nature programs at the Dursleys to fill a lifetime, and knew instantly. He gulped, as he finally understood knew what the goggles were for.

"It's a black spitting cobra!" Harry stammered, fearful. He didn't like the sound of what Sam could ask him to do. She placed the snake on the ground which propped its jet black head to face Harry, fanning its neck, menacingly. He noticed it had a key on a piece of string tied to its tail. He frowned again.

"Yep and impressive, Harry, I like your knowledge of snakes." She walked about Harry and spoke into his ear.

"Right, You see that key on the cobra's tail, it is the key to unlock Max" indicating to the Asgard, "and I want you to get it!" Harry looked at her, as though she was asking him to commit suicide. "Without a wand!" She added to Harry's horror, the whole class now watching.

"How?" Harry asked panicking. Sam smiled.

"Well, what skill to you have when it comes to handling snakes? Oh! and by the way, that cobra is a lot like an Asgard, as stubborn as they come, and have to gain their trust before they will do what you ask!"

It was at this point did Harry realise what she meant.

"But I haven't used Parseltongue in ages!" Harry complained. Sam stared at him, her eyes fierce, and then she spoke, hissing and spitting as she did, in a way that only Harry understood.

"I can speak Parseltongue in the same way you can, developed from my encounters with Voldamort, but now is your chance to practice, and besides what have you got to lose. I'm not like Hagrid, if a creature in my care, starts getting dangerous I will kill it, before it kills a student."

She was right, but it wasn't much source of comfort, as Harry put on the goggles, not wanting to take any risks, as cobras spit venom into the eyes of attackers. He began to speak to the snake in Parseltongue. Not easy at first, but with a little practice, a message finally got through to the snake. The snake itself wasn't a bad conversationalist as it happens, having a lot of opinions of Harry's cousin in particular, not liking her very much, and none of the other snakes either. Harry had never sat down and talked to a snake before, no matter had dangerous, and it felt very strange. But Sam was also right in saying that he was stubborn. Harry tried to sweet talking the snake, into giving him the key, which didn't work, and Harry was learning how a snake's mind worked and as the lesson went on, he understood why Sam had set him this task. If he could persuade Nagini to turn against Lord Voldamort, her master, that would give him a great advantage, in a battle situation. Max had watched Harry with the cobra, making him feel uneasy, and by the end of the lesson, the cobra hadn't spat venom at him, but he was no closer to getting that key either, after trying everything he could think of.

Herimone had correctly guessed that the grass snakes, hunt insects, fed by dislocating their jaws and stoke and ambush their prey, winning a well deserved fifty points for Gryffindor. After being banned from playing matches in Quidditch, but not from Quidditch training, due to unfair advantage because of his powers, it was boost that Harry needed, to lift his spirits, and he wanted to stay behind and talk to his cousin, as she tidied the snakes away.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked, after telling Ron and Herimone to leave him alone, to which they agreed to meet him later.

"Sure, Harry, What's on your mind?" Sam turned to face him, a tired look in those yellow eyes.

"Everything!" Harry signed sitting down next to her. Sam stopped what packing the snakes and turned to look at him, with a frown on her face.

"Meaning?" She said with a slight grin, sarcasm ripe in her voice. Harry wasn't to impressed with this.

"Look! I'm being serious here!" He spat, before he broke out and told his cousin everything, more then he had told anyone else, for he had left out certain details from Herimone and Ron, such as how painful it had been, or the fear it has struck in him. He didn't want sympathy votes from them, for that was the last thing he wanted. Sam sat and listened, not speaking but had a look of understanding on her face, that Harry was greatful for, as it was though she seemed to know what he was going through. Harry was talking for the best part of half an hour. When he had finished, she looked at him.

"Believe it, or not, Harry, you got the good end of the deal, living with the Dursleys!"

"How?" Harry growled at her, how could she make such a statement. He hated the Dursleys. He got to his feet. Sam continued to look at him, unphased.

"Because, you, aunt Lily and uncle James, were not the only people who was in that house when Voldamort attacked!" Sam smiled, a tear in her eye.

"What!" Harry gasped, as he sat back on the grass. "Who?"

"Me!" Sam said blankly, "I was there, I saw what happened!"

Harry stared in silent shock, not believing his eyes. He looked into Sam's hawk like eyes, which seemed for a strangely hollow, for a brief moment. She spoke, her voice, toneless.

"Yes, I was there, Harry, Hallowe'en, fifteen years ago. I had been staying with James and Lily, since my father died, less then six months before, my mother dying giving birth to me and I had literally nowhere else to go. You see, the Dursleys may be your blood relatives, but they are not mine. Your related to them by your mother's side of the family and I'm related to you by your father's side, and wizarding law states that if a child is parent-less to be taken to their blood relative if one is available. For me, that was James and Lily despite the fact that they both knew they were in danger."

Sam looked up at sky as she paused for a moment.

"It was dangerous, Voldamort had singled them out, and they knew it, and life was rough at the best of times. Then had a new baby to care for as well as me, through I tried to help, but at four and a half years old, what could I do. But I was either risk staying with them or be out on the streets."

Harry gasped in shock, Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you know that is no such thing as a orphanage in the wizarding world?"

Harry shock his head. Sam signed.

"It is a side of the Ministry of Magic that they don't tell you about, they refuse to fund orphanages, saying that they don't believe that a child can not have a family, as it is said that wizarding families are some of the biggest in the world. But not all, I have seen children on the streets of Hogmeade, not many but victims of the Ministry's insolence. What do all the students in Hogwarts have in common. They all have families. Even you, despite the fact they are muggles. As for me, I have no one else, if you, James and Lily vanished. But for the meantime, we thought we were safe, we had a secret keeper, who was the only person who knew our location!"

"Peter Pettigrew!" Harry spat out, suddenly. Sam frowned.

"Peter? I thought it was Serius?" Sam said confused.

"I was going to be, Dumbledore told me, but they changed it to Peter at the last moment." Sam got to her feet, full of instant anger.

"You have no idea how much sense, that makes. It explains why I have seen Peter Pettigrew at the side of Lord Voldamort. Yes, Dumbledore was one of the people who tried to persuade James and Lily to move out of Godric's Hollow, when they were singled out, but James wouldn't have any of it. His arrogance getting the better of him." Sam stopped as she saw the look on Harry's face as being on of disbelieve. She placed a hand on his shoulder. She continued on.

"Look! James was just trying to do the best for his family, he had just lost his brother, Kevin, in horrific circumstances, six months before, and was still in shock. He was a very trusting man, and believed, that he would never be betrayed. Maybe foolishly, I don't know. But he was willing to take that chance, where others would have failed. But as Hallowe'en was arriving, one of my favourite times of the year, trick or treating wizarding style." Sam grinned, with the memory. She gave Harry a sideways glance.

"Never done that!" She asked him. Harry shock his head.

"It's brilliant, it's like Christmas has come early, with the amount of stuff you get. The idea was that James would take us both out and show you the sights of Godric's Hollow, a risky business, as they never left the house, but he thought we would be alright for one night, as there was no indication that anything was to happen that night. You and I played in the garden, that morning, the sun, on a beautiful day, was blazing down on us, you has just learned to roll around, loving my company, and I burned the back of my neck."

Harry smiled to himself, he could visualise in his mind's eye, what Sam had said, and saw the tranquility of the day. He looked back at Sam, she had stared at him.

"I remember my costume, one of those old fastened muggle witch costumes, you had a tiny monster costume, that Lily has made, and even James decided to pitch in, getting dressed up." Harry laughed, that sounded more like his father, from what he had been told before now.

"But it was after the sun went down that things started going wrong!" Harry gulped, he knew what was coming.

"James and Lily were having a mild disagreement, about how to best take us around the village that night, when a noise outside from the house and an unusually cold draft, icy, came from the front door, silenced them. James and I, wandered to it, as you and Lily were upstairs. But the door was blasted off its hinges, with a huge bang, narrowly missing James and Voldamort himself standing in the doorway. 'Lily, It's Him!' was all I remember James screaming, as he grabbed me and dived out of the way of a death curse, aimed straight towards him, as the electricity went out."

Harry felt tears in his eyes. Sam knelt down in front on him.

"I couldn't make much out in the darkness but James was fighting with his wand in one hand and me in the other. There may have been green light flying everywhere but James was an expert and to this day, I have never seen anyone fight Voldamort like James, almost fought him off too. Almost would have succeeded if Voldamort hadn't, by pure chance, outwitted James, by aiming for me instead of him. James instinctively protected me, and the Avada Kedavra, hit him on the shoulder, the side he was carrying me. It blasted us apart, as the curse rebounded off James and hit me, as I flew through the air and smack again the wall, breaking every bone in my body. Harry, at five years old, that curse was powerful enough to kill me too!"

She pointed to the folk right-angled lighting scar on the side of her face, "This is an backlash scar, where the curse hit me and even though it was a rebound, I should be dead. James had been blasted the other direction and into the darkness and I didn't see him again. James, your father was, and in many ways still is, a man to be proud of, Harry" Sam smiled. Harry looked at the floor.

"But how did Dad almost fight Voldamort off?" Harry gasped, his voice barely heard. Sam laughed.

"Do you honestly think that uncle James, your Dad, was just a pretty face as school!" Harry looked up.

"He was an animagi, a stag, if that's what you mean?" He asked.

"Well, yeah!" she smiled, "But do you know what his ambition was at school, apart from having a family?" Harry thought for a moment, and then realised that no one had ever told him. He shook his head.

"He wanted to be an Auror!" Sam laughed, Harry jaw dropped. "Except hanging around with Peter, Serius and Remus, it wasn't the 'in fashion' thing to do, the average life expectancy of a Auror, in James's time, was about three months, fearing that he might disowned, by his friends, he trained in secret, and became fully qualified at the age of twenty one. To this day, no one knows this, except us, even Dumbledore doesn't know."

Harry laughed.

"It seems that being Auror, is a family tradition, then!" Harry smiled as Sam got to her feet, her voice unusually cold.

"It would seem so!" Her voice emotionless, her back to him. Harry stared.

"Your father may have been a hero, but so to was your mother, Lily. She tried to got out back door with you, as Voldamort arrive. It was a case of grab a kid and run, Harry. She didn't have a wand but was willing the cast the most powerful spell known to wizarding kind, giving you her life force, and sacrificing herself, saving your life. I didn't see much of what happened, trying to hard not to pass out but I did see her die to protect you and eventually the curse hitting you." Harry stood up turned Sam round to face him, placing a hand on her shoulder, she was crying. Harry was desperate to hear how he survived the Avada Kedavra curse. Her voice was cracked.

"I couldn't see hardly anything, but I saw the curse hit you, on the forehead, and then some kind of shield was created forcing the curse to rebound on Voldamort, who vapourised, into thin air, the house collapsing." She paused.

"Then what happened?" Harry said very fast, desperate to find out more.

"I don't know, I passed out at that point!" Harry sighed, laughed and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting an anticlimax to the story, he thought, but he was greatful for the immense detail anyway. When you have witnessed a horrible event like that, it would be difficult to forget the detail.

"So what happened to you then?" Harry asked curiously. Sam smiled weakly.

"I was found by a muggle American couple who took me in, taking me to America and brought me back to health. But they decided they didn't like me, for some reason, and I was tossed out onto streets, of New York, at the age of just six. I wandered round, surviving on my own, for three years, until I met a witch who found me, cared for me, cleaned me up and got me a place at Kosworth's, providing that found somewhere to stay during the school holidays, as she couldn't help me here."

"Who was it?" Harry wondered, and feeling greatful for the first time in his life to be living at the Dursleys. Sam smiled.

"Turnbull!" She laughed, so did Harry. This made sense. He had seen Professor Turnbull and Sam talk to each other as though they were old friends. As though they has known each other for years.

"So where did you stay during the holidays, then?" Harry asked.

"Askaban!" Sam said. Harry stared.

"Askaban?!" Harry gasped.

"Yeah, They were a vacancy there for a cook. Well, the prisoners have got to eat, and at eleven, I applied for the job, unable to find anywhere else. The job included board, food, shelter and a very good salary."

"And Dementors!" Said Harry, sarcastically.

"Well, the only reason I got the job at such a young age, was because I was the only one who applied for it. You get used to them after a while, and they get used to you, and they make great conversion, which you figure out how they speak. I called the head Dementor, Bob, because I couldn't think of what else to call him."

They both laughed as the Harry heard his name being called, from behind him, as Herimone and Ron, were coming towards them. He hadn't realised that, he and Sam, had talked all the way through their free lesson of an hour and a half. Sam spotted them too and pulled Harry to one side, and spoke in a low, cold voice, water in her dull yellow eyes.

"Spending so long among the Dementors, has made me highly sensitive to them. I can feel them heading our way, to Hogwarts, but I don't know why. You may have noticed to large amount of adults at the school. This is because the Ministry thinks that the school will be attacked by Voldamort!" Harry's jaw dropped. "But it isn't confirmed, so don't tell anyone, the last thing we want is a panic." She was asking discretion on Harry's part, but it did explain a lot. Sam looked around "Please promise me!" Harry nodded, as Sam patted him on the shoulder and finished with the tiding up.

Minutes later, Herimone and Ron, and Harry left Sam, with the snakes, and walked towards the castle.

"See you at dinner!" Harry called, very greatful, to Sam, sharing her experiences with him as it must have been so difficult to talk about. She replied Harry to keep up the practice with his powers, which he promised to do. So his father was a hero, and he was the only one who knew. Harry liked that idea, as he told Ron and Herimone what Sam had said, leaving out what she had said about the night his parents had died, as far as he was concerned, it had nothing to do with Ron or Herimone. It was his family. They agreed not to tell anyone about what Sam had just told Harry about Voldamort attacking Hogwarts, but it freaked them all out. But they had no time to dwell on it as exams started on Monday, and began to worry about them instead, as Herimone bored them both stupid, telling them the contents of Hogwarts, a History, and how an attack was unlikely, as they walked to their last Transfiguration lesson, before the exams.

They practiced with the snakes, during their last Care of Magical Creatures lessons, Harry succeeded with the cobra, on the third lesson and got introduced to Max, a large Asgard snake. Hagrid successfully healed Hedwig to full strength, but she refused to take any more post and the hardest exams they had ever sat, were on them.

Harry sat in the Great Hall, three days later, swearing blind that he had just downright failed his Divination exam, and feeling miserable, when Lucius Malfoy burst through the main doors, and marched right up to Dumbledore.

"Where's Potter?" His voice was so cold and hoarse, that Harry barely hear it.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore replied, remaining calm.

"This Sam Potter, where is she?" Lucius Malfoy spat, staring at Dumbledore.

Harry looked up, it was only at this point, did he realised that his cousin wasn't in the Great Hall. This wasn't unusual but it did make Harry wonder where she was.

Lucius Malfoy was now on the verge of attacking Dumbledore, when the familiar tip, tapping sound of Sam's black high heeled shoes, walking along the stone floor of the Entrance Hall and through the doors to the Great Hall.

"Potter, how dare you?" Lucius Malfoy hissed down the Hall. Sam stopped walking, grinning.

"How dare I what?" She said in such a cocky voice that she made most of the Gryffindors giggle. Lucius Malfoy looked at though someone had died.

"How dare you kill by son's bird and destroy my son's property!"

Sam walked to do him, and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"And you hope to gain, what? out of this?" She hissed back at him, her voice not much warmer then this, walking round him.

"Your respect!" He scowled. Harry could see that Lucius Malfoy had his back to him, but what happened next was not what he expected.

"Fat chance!" Sam hissed so low and cold, that Harry barely reconised her voice, but she grabbed Lucius Malfoy throat and with one arm, force him to his knees. Lucius Malfoy was not a small man, the strength needed to force him to his knees, was disproportional to the Sam's build and size. She looked Lucius Malfoy straight in the eyes, and stared. But Lucius Malfoy must have seen something in her eyes, something so horrifying, that he screamed, overthrew Sam's grip on him and ran from the Great Hall in shear panic, and out of the castle. All the students, apart from the Slytherins, laughed as he left, Lucius Malfoy was very unpopular, but Harry was looking back at Sam, into her eyes and thought he saw something red in them, which vanished in less then a second later, leaving Harry unsure of what he saw. Sam also had a look of pure evil on her face, which also vanished equally as quickly, as she followed Lucius Malfoy down the Great Hall, leaving Harry feeling very confused.

But as soon as he left the Hall, Lucius Malfoy was back in the Hall, still screaming. Harry's confusion still continued until felt a extreme cold flow cover him, and he saw that Sam had stopped staring straight at the main doors of the Hall. She closed eyes and licked the cold air, with her tongue, which now flowed, at incredible speed, through the main doors. Harry felt a thick cloud cover his mind, and his eyes rolled back into head, as the long tables and food in the Hall, began to cover in ice. People screamed and the teachers were becoming concerned, as out of nowhere, an unusual large Dementor floated in through the Door and attacked Sam, holding her throat, with one of it's gray, mattered, bony, dead withered hand, icy cold. Harry could barely see this as he began he hear his parents death, as all the happiness was drained from him. He barely saw through his almost blinded green eyes, a his cousin was lifted from the ground, ten feet into the air and he felt the control he had over his powers fail.

Harry saw the Dementor, drag his cousin upwards, and loom over her, and bending it's head and lowering his hood, to perform the kiss, a soul removing punishment given to the prisoners of the most deadliest of crimes. Harry panicked, Sam was going to lose her soul, but something else happened. The Dementor sucked out all of the life-force out of his cousin, in the form of bright white silvery light, similar to the type of light that Harry produced when he zapped or moved from place to place around the castle, Sam screamed. Harry thought this was weird but didn't have the time to think as the Dementor drop his cousin, thin, pale white and out cold on the floor. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Dumbledore, and McGonagall raise their wand's, as people looked frozen at the Dementor, to perform the spell. But Harry beat them to it, raising his own wand at the Dementor, anger in his eyes, barely conscious.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry screamed the Dementor Patrous, the silver shied used to repel them. A large silver stag bust out the end of his wand, and it charged down the Dementor down, and out of the Great Hall, forcing Lucius Malfoy, to the ground and flat on his face.

"Sam!" Harry cried at he saw the stag disappear and ran round to between the two middle tables to where Sam had fell. He looked around, up and down the Great Hall, She was gone.

"Sam!" Harry called again, a note of panic in his voice, but with no reply. Everyone looked around, nobody saw her leave, not even the teachers, the confusion wrapping round Harry like a large python, suffocating him. He continued to look around.

"We will find her!" Herimone said in her ear behind him, but they couldn't talk as everyone was looking at Harry, but they couldn't talk much as Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall was emptying the Great Hall. They went to the Gryffindor common room, among the chatter of the Dementor, and praising Harry on his spell, but he still had a final exam to revise for, it was Transfiguration, their hardest exam yet, still left to do. He knew that the teachers and the adults from the Ministry and the Order would deal with the Dementor, so there wasn't anything to worry about, he was alone. Harry decided to let the Gryffindors talk themselves out, and he went to his dormitory, retrieved his books and returned to the common room, getting angry at a few people, for stopping him revising. The exams in Harry's opinion hadn't gone to well, and he needed to pass this one, if he was going to pass the year, with any decent marks. But Transfiguration was proving difficult and as Harry decided to take a breather and to look out of the window onto the clear sky, moonlit grounds. Ron was also having difficulty, as well as the other Gryffindor sixth years, and was now arguing with Herimone.

"Herimone, what is the difference between a weasel and a stoat?" Ron was asking.

"Nothing, they are two species of the same animal, but Professor McGonagall want us to be that specific!" Herimone argued back. But she was right. The main reason why the Transfiguration exam was going to be so difficult was that marks would taken away, if the correct species and colour of animals, asked for, wasn't produced from various objects. Harry could do most of the spells, but even with his powers, it was still so difficult. Harry turned from Ron and Herimone, to continue staring outside when a movement near the forest caught his eye. Harry narrowed his green eyes, through his glasses, and the dark figure near the forest came into view. Harry could see a was a man in a cloak who wasn't alone, surrounded by other cloaked figured. Harry thought nothing of it, he thought it was the Ministry personnel coming from the forest having no luck from the Dementor.

But as Harry was just about to turn away, when a searing pain across his scar which almost brought his to his knees, told him otherwise. Harry grabbed the window slit to himself from going down and swung round to look out the window, the figures were coming towards the castle at speed. He knew that pain and he knew that it was impossible.

"Harry?" Herimone had asked.

Harry ignored her and saw through the window, under one of the dark figure, Harry, saw a glimpse of a pair of red, snake like, eyes. Harry felt fear like nothing else, he had found him. Harry saw the red eyes, black, cloaked figure raised his wand towards Gryffindor tower. Harry saw a bright red light blast straight towards him.

"Everyone get down!" Harry shout at he dived a metre from the window. A second later, a three metre hole was ripped out of the Gryffindor common room, threw people screaming, and the large bang. Harry, Ron, Herimone, Ginny, Dean, Neville, and several Gryffindor were pulled back through the hole and outside the castle, sixty feet about the ground. They were falling down to the Hogwarts grounds with no way of stopping. They all screaming, including Harry, but Ron grabbed on to him, and then grabbing Harry, shouted.

"Harry, use your powers!" Ron screamed. Harry eyes widened, but there was no time. But he closed his eyes, and tried to slow them down. He had never used his telekinetic powers to this degree before, for the he had only used it to move small objects about. But they slowing down, but not much, and before Harry realised it, they hit the ground, Harry breaking a leg. He screamed in pain but he looked up and around. All the other students had similar injuries, Ron, a bloody nose, Herimone had a broken arm, Ginny had cracked ribs, and Neville and the all the first years, were badly cut and bruised but alive. They are all injured, but alive and in large heaps on the floor. Herimone was in panic.

"This isn't possible, the castle can't be attacked, the magic around the it, protects it, it said in Hogwarts, a History!"

Harry got to his feet, best he could, angry with her. She was always quoting from that book, his leg was in pain, and screams could still be heard from the Gryffindor common room. Harry looked at Herimone.

"Does it say in that book, Herimone, what to do when Voldamort decided to attack Hogwarts?!" Everyone went silent as Harry fell to the ground, his severely broken leg, giving way under his weight.

"Harry!?" Ron called, panicking.

"I'm fine..." Harry said, as a cold chill down his spin, and a second pain across his scar, unbearable, forcing Harry to the ground, told him, that Voldamort had found where they had landed. Harry could hear panic screams from inside the castle walls.

"Harry!" He heard his name being called by Ron, Herimone and Ginny, who screamed when Voldamort and the Deatheaters approached. Voldamort was exactly as Harry remembered him, thin body, evil red eyes, which this time had a smile in them like never before. Harry scar burned like never before, like the cut had been reformed along the lightning shape, as blood began to trickle into his eyes and down his face. Harry was lying flat on his back, unable to see, his head splitting apart with agony, his whole body shivering with the pain.

"So we meet again, Harry, and I believe I have the upper hand this time!" Voldamort spoke with a voice of such malice and that Harry could barely hear it through the screaming of the fellow Gryffindor behind him. He gritted his teeth, wiping the blood from eyes and sat up, to look straight down Voldamort's wand. Harry could see the look of pleasure in Voldamort's eyes, reflected in the lights from the castle. Harry knew what Voldamort was thinking. He had him, after all the years that Harry had eluded Voldamort, the powerful and evil wizard had finally cornered the sixteen year old. But what happened next, Harry barely saw, as Voldamort raised his wand, to fire the fateful curse at Harry. With the looks of pleasure of the Deatheaters eyes, he heard Voldamort mutter those fatal words.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry barely had time to close his eyes as the bright green light, flew towards him. He screamed but not before someone, a girl, dive between him and Voldamort, taking the death curse straight in the chest, protecting Harry. She had dived from the right, obviously running from the direction of the main entrance doors of the castle. Harry spun round to see the girl lying dead, in the dark shadows of the castle and Harry noticed part of the long black coat and long red hair be partially illuminated by the windows. Harry was now in extreme shock, as he realised that this was the physic of someone was now knew very well. His cousin.

"Sam!" Harry cried as he silenced the Gryffindors behind him, Ron, Herimone and Ginny themselves just witnessing Sam's sacrifice, to save Harry. Voldamort and the Deatheaters laughed, when they saw Sam's tattered body and Harry still alive. Voldamort had two of the Deatheaters drag Sam's body fully into the light of the windows and dropped in front of Harry. Sam's clothes were matted, the coat was torn and she was very pale under her bright red hair, which, Harry saw, had even lost some of it's vibrant colour. Harry could see a burn hole in the black top, in the centre of her chest, where the Avada Kedavra had hit her but no mark left on the underlying flesh below. She wasn't breathing and her eyes were closed at the odd angle her head was lying proving that her neck was broken. Harry cried over the body of his cousin.

"How noble!" Voldamort spoke grinning, through the laughter of the Deatheaters and the raised his wand again.

"Another wasted life, Harry, exactly how many more people are willing to die for you, not many I should think!" Voldamort extremely cold voice slid straight down Harry spin and he felt himself go numb. He was defenseless, Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place for him, and he was going to die right outside the castle walls by the very person that tried to kill him the first place. Harry could hear Dumbledore's voice through the walls, as well and Snape's and Mad Eye Moody, all racing towards the castle entrance doors. Harry hoped they would hurry up as Voldamort raised his again to perform the curse again, knowing that time was against him, knowing his prize was in reach, to kill Harry.

Harry looked Voldamort in the eyes and braced himself for the inevitable, as the words were spoken. Harry saw the green light fly towards him, he braced himself starting to close his eyes. But the curse moved away from him as someone had forcefully moved Voldamort's wand upwards, sending it harmlessly into the air above him. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the owner of the pale white hand grasped onto Voldamort's wand, her blood red eyes glaring sideways at Voldamort, one eye on him, the other on Harry. She was breathing heavily, a deep growl under her voice, he long read hair, matted with blood, her black clothes torn. Voldamort backed away in fear, as he almost screamed, his eyes widening as Sam snatched the wand out of his hand and pointed it back at the owner. Harry hadn't seen his cousin rise from the dead nor saw how she had done it, but now watched her, in horror, confront her killer.

"How is this possible?" Voldamort's voice was in panic as the Deatheaters looked at each other.

"In this world, anything is possible!" Answered a man's voice who, appeared from nowhere, came from behind Voldamort, who grabbed him round the neck and reducing the evil wizard to his knees. Harry screamed as the unknown stranger wasn't a Deatheater, but a man that Harry had seen before, but only in a photograph, and was believe to be dead. He was a tall man, with long jet black hair and pale brown eyes, and as Voldamort tried to throw him off, Harry saw what was happening and screamed again, as did the other Gryffindors. The man had sunk the whole of his right arm into Voldamort's back but the Deatheaters attacked as Voldamort screamed with the pain. Sam roared like a tiger and attacked the oncoming Deatheaters with extreme violence, curses flying everywhere, her blood red eyes glaring.

Among the bloodshed, the man still had a tight hold on Voldamort let go, leaving a ball of bright white light in his hand, of which he had pulled from Voldamort back and which lit up the most of the castle wall. He ran towards the crouched Gryffindors, dodging two Deatheaters, of which Sam was close to devouring.

"Harry!" The man knelt down beside Harry, the ball of light still clucked in his hand. Harry panicked.

"Easy Harry!" He said in a soft voice.

"But your dead!" Harry stammered. The man grinned.

"Dead, yeah. Gone, no!"

"You know him, Harry?" Ron asked, defending him, with what little strength he had.

"Yeah, he's my Uncle Kevin, Sam's dad. But your dead, she's dead!" Harry was complete confusion. The man nodded to Ron, confirming what Harry had just

said.

"Harry, listen, it's a long story, but I need you sit still, while I heal you and put back in balance as human are not built for Silverlight powers."

Harry stared. He had no idea what his uncle was going on about. Confusion still reined in Harry. Kevin's eyes softened and placed the ball of the light on Harry chest.

"What is that?" Harry panicked again. Kevin smiled.

"Your mother's love, something that Voldamort stool from you, which I am now returning. Now please, hold still and the try and relax as I return the balance as of powers, yours and mine."

Harry watched as his uncle closed his eyes and light expanded from his hand, covering most of the Hogwarts grounds. Harry felt the pain in broken leg lessen and the bone reset themselves and also saw the ball of the light enter Harry, and three further balls of light leave Harry and enter his uncle. Harry felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders, he realised that he powers were gone. His uncle had taken them back, the ability to move places just by thinking, the freezing power and the telekinetic powers. His uncle was a Silverlight Guardian, Harry's guardian. Dr. Conners was right. After a few minutes, the light subsided and the darkness fell again. Harry stared, getting to feet, fully healed, at his uncle and then all around stunned, as Ron, Herimone, Ginny and the other Gryffindors were all back to normal, looked very confused.

A sharp noise behind told them that the battle between Sam and the Deatheaters, as still raging, and that now the teachers and members of the Order of the Phoenix had arrived, as Voldamort was raising to his feet.

"Get out of here, Harry and take the others with you." He turned round and looked at his daughter, and signed.

"Man, taming her will be a problem. She hadn't tasted human blood since she was four years old!"

Harry stared at Kevin, what was he going on about?

"Go, I will talk to you later!" And at these words, he vanished in an orb of pearly silvery light and took his daughter with him, leaving Harry alone in the dark. The rest of the Deatheaters which were now fighting the witches and wizards from the castle, and chasing Voldamort, severely weaken, from the Hogwarts grounds. Harry stood there in complete shock, not knowing what had just happened.

To say that there was havoc at the castle was an understatement as the couple of hours was a complete blur for Harry, as he now found himself powerless. He had been dragged from the castle grounds to the Great Hall by Ron and Herimone, and questions were bombarded at him about his uncle and cousin. Harry was numb, and couldn't answer anything, and found himself sitting on the floor in the Great Hall, his mind elsewhere with shock. Madam Promphey bustled in to treat Harry and the other Gryffindor told of what happened to the other students, which had now gathered to the Hall. But Harry was severely struggling with the shock, grew extremely pale and rather sick, was taken directly to the hospital wing, but passed out soon after arriving.

Harry had no idea just how long his was in the hospital wing, before he woke in the early hours of the morning with someone sitting on the end of his bed. Harry blinked in the moon lit darkness at the black outline of the person, someone he had met before but only once.

"Hello Harry!" Said a soft voice of someone that Harry didn't expect to hear. He jumped.

"Uncle Kevin!" Harry stammered. "How did you get in here?" Harry heard laugher at this as his uncle came into view, his long black hair and pale eyes, sparkling in the moonlight. He was grinning.

"Come on, Harry. You've had my powers for almost a year, did you not learn anything?"

Harry blinked, not understanding. His brain had turned to mush. Harry was shaking.

"Why did you give them me?" He asked, his voice barely heard. His Uncle Kevin got to his feet and walked around the bed, thinking.

"Because your more experienced in dealing with evil then me!" Kevin answered this like a child, in fear. He looked up at Harry, his eyes watery. Harry laughed putting on his glasses.

"What do you mean?" Harry smiled. Kevin looked at Harry and smiled, almost proud.

"Because, you have meet Voldamort more times them anyone else in our family. That is why I gave you the powers to you in the first place, severely weakening myself, because I thought you could handle them better them me. Until I saw you over Christmas, suffering with extreme power overload and almost died. Then I realised, it may have not been a good idea, and then I had to find out a way of healing you before we lost you permanently."

"That was you?" Harry asked amazed. His jaw dropped.

"I am so sorry, Harry. I never meant for it to happen. I thought you could handle it. But when I saw that Sam was in trouble as well as you, I thought you could be work well together."

"So you sent Sam to Hogwarts, after the attack at Romania, with Bill and Charlie!" Harry gasped.

"The attack itself, was nothing to do with me but I did indirectly help them out.

I told Sam that the attack might happen, hinting that Hogwarts might be a safe haven for them. She got them out, naturally, being extremely good at fighting evil."

Harry stared. "But Sam's not human, is she?!" Kevin giggled.

"Oh, and it's taken you this long to figure this out!" He laughed. Harry was getting annoyed with uncle, he stared in anger. Kevin stopped laughed. He sat back down on Harry's bed and but one of his hand to his neck and pulled his collar of his shirt down, revealing showing two large puncture marks on his neck, approximately four centimetres apart, not fully healed. Looking at these, Harry saw that his uncle was quite pale in colour, compared to himself. Kevin signed, his voice cold.

"It happened approximately two weeks after you were born and there was no indication that the anything was going to happen, that James and Lily were going to be attacked a year later. Believe me we had no idea, that Voldamort was going to attack, but to this day, and I have no idea if they were sent by him, or came independently."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Vampires!" Kevin said coldly.

"Vampires!" Harry gasped. Then it hit him. All of a sudden, everything made sense, with his cousin's high knowledge of evil, and the mark on his uncle's neck.

"You were attacked!" Harry asked. He moved forwards eager to hear more.

"Correct!" Kevin signed, moving uncomfortably. He continued.

"It happened so fast, I barely saw it. It was twilight, dusk was on the horizon and went outside, to collect Sam, at the age of four year old, from the garden at the back of the house. Just before I just about to return to house with her, something moved across me extreme fast and snatched Sam out of my hands and across Godric's Hollow. I panic and chased after her, but by the time I caught up with her, on the other side of the village, in a dark field, she had already scrummed to the evil, lying dead on the ground." Kevin got to his feet, walking to the hospital wing windows and looking out, almost angry now. "They had killed my daughter, I wanted their heads!" He was seriously panting now.

"But you were outnumbered!" Harry said calmly, hoping it would rub off onto his uncle. Kevin sighed and looked back at Harry. He spoke, sounding sorrowful.

"There were three of them, and basically I didn't a chance. I was never any good at magic at school anyway, that was James's area of expertise, as for me, I would rather hit someone in a fight rather them use a wand. But I didn't think at the time, I just wanted them dead. Vampires are strong, fast and powerful, as Sam inadvertently proved against the Deatheaters, as well as dangerous, and they had drained my blood and was dead before I even had a chance to swing a punch, at them."

"Dead?!" Harry breathed, not knowing how to phase the question he wanting to asked, but his uncle could see straight through him.

"What is it like to die?" Kevin answered, Harry nodded, feeling very cold. Kevin smiled and Harry frowned, not knowing what was funny. He sounded almost childlike again

"Dying is not that bigger deal as people make out to be, the only words I can used to describe it, is that it is like being born, only backwards!" He laugh.

"What?" Harry gasped complete confusion, as this was not what he expected as the answer to the question. Now his uncle was making no sense.

"Your not seriously?!" Harry asked, sarcastically.

"It is how James would have answered that question, and he know death just as well as me, and we both say the say the same on the subject!" Kevin smiled, his eyes sparkling. Harry jaw dropped.

"You've spoken to Dad!" Harry gasped.

"Of course I have, Harry, and neither James or Lily have changed much over the past fourteen years, but unfortunately, neither of them are Silverlight Guardians, as victims of the Avada Kedavra never get that chance."

"Why not?" Harry wondered.

"To tell you the truth, Harry, I have no idea, but it is the decision of the most eldest and wisest of us, who choose future Guardians, and to this day, they have never chosen anyone who has died at the hand of wand magic. I guess it isn't favourable." Harry didn't really understand this but decided to let it rest as Kevin signed and sat on back on the bed. Dawn was approaching dawn on the horizon.

"How is Mum and Dad?" Harry asked quietly. Kevin laughed again.

"Demanding regular updates on your progress, both night and day, since they realised I was now based at Hogwarts as I followed Sam here."

Harry frowned, "I haven't seen you about, before Voldamort's attack on the castle?"

"Oh yes, you have!" Kevin said. "But you may not have realised it was me. The first time I arrived at Hogwarts, since I was at school here, myself, I made about as much of an entrance as Sam did, with the vortex, with the whole bird attacking Hedwig, me attack bird thing, especially when my owl instincts had got the hots for her."

Harry laughed, he remembered, clearly, the incident in the Great Hall.

"That was you! Your Arcomedies!"

"Yep!" Kevin grinned inanely, "When was at school, was really bad at magic, worse then, your friend, Neville. But James was determined to teach me something worthwhile, so then he, Serius, Peter did the whole Animagus thing, I learned along side them and turn into that great gray owl, who Sam, knowing it was me, affectionately named Arcomedies, the most coolest of all the animals to turn into, to fly on your own wings is far better then on a broomstick and one day I will carry on the Potter tradition and teach you one day, like I taught Sam." Harry was both shock and honoured at this and nodded in return but the mention of Sam, reminded him of something.

"How is Sam?" He asked. His uncle sighed, rather coldly.

"Feasting the forest on what ever she can get her hands on, at the moment. I managed to bring to her senses and persuaded her on to feast on the students in the school but to head to the forest, knowing that she will never be allowed anywhere near the Hogwarts again. But you know, the person I feel the most sorry for is Bill Weasley, he really loved Sam, but vampire or not, I know my daughter, she wouldn't have never told him the truth, if there a slight chance of keeping that love alive, forever living the secret. I just don't how that guy is going to it, badly I suppose. But I don't think it is a bad as Dumbledore or McGonagall are taking it."

"Why?" Harry managed to ask, struggling to take in all the information.

"Because Dumbledore and McGonagall have seen two dead people walk this earth, of whose funeral burials they attended. That again was James's doing, my funeral was genuine, but Sam's was faked, as she was a new born vampire at this point and staying in secret at your house..."

"Which was how she ended up witnessing the attack on my parents, getting that scar!..." Harry stammered across his uncle, as everything was beginning to fit into place for the first time. Kevin nodded.

"And surviving!" Kevin finished the sentence for Harry. "Yes, vampires are one of the few creatures on this earth, the repeatedly survive wand curses such as the Avada Kedavra. Because she was hit by the Avada Kedavra, at such a short time after being turned, at such a young age, the combined effect turned her into a daywalker, a vampire who can walk in safety under the light of the sun, portraying her almost..." Kevin let the sentence hang for a few moments.

"Human!" Harry finished it, realising what he meant, that a part of Sam was still human, and that he shouldn't give up hope for her.

"She not evil!" Harry said, Kevin nodded in agreement, just as movement could be heard outside the hospital doors, as a few people were gathering outside. Kevin got to his feet, this was his que to leave and Harry knew it, but he still didn't him to go. Harry was upset at this.

"Look, Sam and I will always be watching over you, in some form that you will reconise and if you in any trouble, one of us will find you!"

"You promise!" Harry pleaded, as Kevin walked across to Harry and hugged him. Kevin was the closed this Harry had ever had to a father and didn't want to let go, just in case he lost him again.

"You have my solum promise, Harry!" And with a blinding flash of slivery light, his uncle was gone.

"Uncle Kevin!" Harry called to the empty hospital wing but with no answer.

"Who's Uncle Kevin?" A cocky voice came from behind Harry, who swung round to see Ron and Herimone standing there, both of them smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said surprised to see them

"Madam Promphey said we could and check if you were awake!" Herimone in a soft voice, delighted to see his in one piece.

"Well, come on!" Ron continued, "Who is he?" Ron was being his usual self but was also glad that Harry was going to recover. Harry signed, there was one thing left to do.

"I'll do you a deal, I will tell you if there is no longer anymore more secrets between us, I'm fed up of not telling you guys the whole truth, and look where it got me!" Harry was admitting that he needed there help if he was going to survive at Hogwarts. He held out his hand.

"Deal?" He asked. Ron looked at the hand for a moment and took it without hesitation.

"Deal!" He said with a strong voice, a smile on his face. Then he looked round, "Herimone?"

Herimone look up and down the hospital wing, thinking, it was empty, with the sun blazing in through the windows in long stripes on the cold stone floor. After a moment, she looked back at Harry, and sat on the bed and placed her hand on top of Harry's and Ron's.

"Deal!" She said and hugged Harry. Harry was taken aback.

"Herimone, I'm fine!" He said, grinning.

"So who is Kevin then?" Ron asked again, eager to hear the answer. Harry laughed.

"Sit down, it's a very long story!" He said, and Harry spent the rest of the day lying in bed in the hospital wing, eating sweets, telling Ron and Herimone everything, literally. Such as what Sam had said happened to his parents, the night they died, who and what is uncle Kevin was, what his had said that morning, his account of what happened when Voldamort attacked the castle, and a lot of his thoughts and feelings. When he had finished, long after dusk, Harry asked Ron after Bill. Ron looked disheartened.

"He's gone!" He answered. Harry gasped.

"Gone! Where?"

"He didn't say and no one knows, members of the Order of the Phoenix are out looking for him!" Ron replied. But Harry knew exactly where he had gone. Bill had gone to do the only thing that seemed to made any sense, to kill his betrayer.

"But Sam's not evil, and if she was she would have already have killed Bill before now!" Harry said and Ron looked at him.

"I believe you, but it is convincing Bill of that will be a problem. Have you spoken to Sam since the attack on the school?" Harry shock his head, disheartened.

"No, I haven't seen her and to tell you the truth, I don't think I will again for a while. But she is my family, as strange as it is, and I have a gut feeling that she will always be watching my back, and will be there when I need her."

Both Ron and Herimone agreed with this before departing for the night, leaving Harry feeling for the first time that his life was whole again, like it meant something, like it made sense, and got the best night's sleep, that night then he had had all year.

Harry was allowed to leave the hospital wing the next morning, to find a subdued quiet greeted him around him around, and found that a lot of the students had left for the summer holidays, one week early, being fetched by parents in fear, this included Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle, once the attack of Voldamort on the castle, had made it's way to the front page of the Daily Prophet. This meant that there only about thirty or forty students left in the entire castle, many unable to get home without the train or like Ron and Herimone, refusing to leave without Harry, which meant that most of the students left were Gryffindors.

This also now meant that there were now more adults at the castle then students as the Ministry of Magic was now combing the place, searching the clues. Harry told them his account of what happened, knowing it wouldn't be much help, and decided that he wanted to spent a quiet last few days with Ron and Herimone, but considering that they were now confined to the Great Hall, to eat and sleep there, Harry had to find something to do, anything, rather then tell the story of the attack over and over again to a group of Gryffindor first years. Then he had a brainwave. No powers required. What he needed to calm him down was a game of Quidditch, but they couldn't go outside, so Harry, Ron and Herimone managed to persuade Professor McGonagall to let them play in the Great Hall, and organised a five day contest, between the students and even a few adults too. Harry main problem was not to crash into the walls of the Great Hall with the Firebolt, of which he was more used to flying on the Quidditch pitch. In the confine space of the Great Hall, it did cause a few difficulties as the other Gryffindors used this against him. Harry didn't mind, he appreciated the friendly rivalry between his friends, it temporarily took his mind off having to go back to the Dursleys, which after the attack on the castle, he knew that Dumbledore would allow him to go nowhere else.

Looking back, Harry could honestly say that it was the best five days of the sixth year at Hogwarts, which had been some what of a roller coaster, of him being in and out of the hospital wing mainly. He also hadn't realised just how much he had missed Quidditch over the year, and that he was back to normal, powerless, he finally realised just how much of a burden they were. To have powers is incredibly thrilling, but you can loose your friends as well as the things you love, and Harry's life in Hogwarts was Quidditch, through and through, and he had really missed it. But having the castle under sedge by Lord Voldamort certainly made the last few days interesting as well as horrifying even if it did prove Harry right about the wizard.

But it was all to soon before it had to pack his trunk along with everyone else to catch the Hogwarts Express back to kings cross station. He had one won one match in the Quidditch, but it didn't seem to matter to Harry who had had is mind on other matters such as his Uncle Kevin and his cousin, Sam, and what the Ministry of Magic would do with her, is she was ever caught. Could Harry trust her anymore? Harry had thought about this long and hard, and to tell you the truth, he didn't know. She was a vampire, but not working for Voldamort, but Harry also knew that vampires had their own dark side too. Herimone had managed to research that they were missionaries, working for the side that produces the most benefit, good or evil, the truest form of selflessness.

'Sometimes worse then evil!' Harry thought in the carriage pulled by the Thestrals, the huge wing horses with white shining eyes, dragonish faces and necks, and skeletal black bodies. He never really got used those creatures, still making him uncomfortable, and neither Ron or Herimone still not understanding this, which slightly annoyed Harry. But this was only a minor thing, thinking of anything else except going to the Dursleys, as he loaded his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the Hogwarts Express.

As to the train home, it was a very unusual journey, indeed. Because of the lack of students now left at the school, less then forty, it meant that there was enough compartments on the train, for one each, but there were the adults too, including the Weasley family. But Harry, Ron and Herimone had one compartment to themselves and there was a strange quiet on the train as it pasted through the country of Scotland and the north of England. The silence on the train was for two reasons, the lack of students and surviving an attack of on of the most powerful and dangerous wizard, had still left its mark of shock on the students and the adults. Harry sat there, daydreaming, looking out the window, thinking about his cousin, Sam, and where she was, what she was doing, and how he never knew, who or what she really was, during all the time he spent with her. Harry told Ron this what he spotting him, staring at him.

"You never knew!" Ron asked, confirming what he thought as Harry shook his head. "I bet it's really cool to be a vampire!"

"Ron!" Herimone squealed, disapproving. "Vampires kill people for food!"

"Herimone! Their immortal! I would love to have the chance to live forever!" Ron replied, but as Ron and Herimone were just about to argue over this, what Ron had just said, struck a cord with Harry.

Immortality!

"Wait!" Harry finally spoke, silencing the argument.

"What!" Ron and Herimone said together. Harry now had their undivided attention.

"Immortality!" Harry breathed, it all finally seemed to make sense.

"What about it!" Ron asked, he seemed frustrated.

"The one this that Voldamort desires more then anything is immortality!" Harry smiled, as Ron flinched as the name was said but he ignored it, "and it is only Sam who has achieve this, completely by chance, by the way!"

"But wouldn't that put her in danger, now that You-Know-Who know that she is immortal?" Herimone asked.

Harry was brought rapidly back to earth, as she said this, and almost panicked.

"Harry, she's highly experienced, she can handle him, but we have to hope that she can control her dangerous vampire instincts, better then You-Know-Who can!" She signed, "Harry, don't worry!"

Herimone always had the most logical answer to any question but it didn't really help, he was more worried about Sam's safety then his own. But Harry had seen with his own eyes, that she was as dangerous as Voldamort himself. She would be fine.

This train journey back to Kings Cross Station, was one the longest journeys Harry had ever taken, despite the fact that most of the compartments were full of muttering adults, thinking of plans of how to increase Hogwarts security or discussing plans to counteract Voldamort, either way no students were allow in earshot. Harry would have loved to drop in on them, just to give him something to do, but his Silverlight powers were gone, and this was the first time he had missed them.

As them pulled into Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters, at Kings Cross, not only was it dark, but empty. There were no wizarding parents waiting, students and the smell of fear in the air was thick, Harry could feel it. Harry had never seen such terror in the wizarding world before and it was unsure whether Hogwarts would survive the attack or close it doors permanently, especially if parents refused to sent their children, thinking the school wasn't safe. Harry just didn't know what the future holds, especially since now Lord Voldamort moments have suddenly become so unpredictable.

Mrs. and Mr. Weasley escorted Harry, Ron and Herimone through the barrier between platform nine and ten, on the muggle side of Kings Cross Station and it was extremely busy. Harry jaw dropped, he had never seen the station so busy, and it was a stark contract from Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters. Harry could barely move with the his trunk and Hedwig's cage and the owl was now looking very disgruntled. The moved through the station towards the main doors, and Harry spotted three people he really didn't want to see. The Dursleys, Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vermin, were all waiting for Harry, looking very displeased, and Uncle Vermin looking extremely angry.

Harry ignored them, he would deal them when he had to. But he looked back at Ron and Herimone, who both just stared at him, unable to say anything again. But Harry wasn't back at them, he was staring at something behind them. Someone almost sit feet tall, wearing a long black coat, black jeans and top, black boots, long red hair, and a grim. Harry spotted a flash of blood red in the eyes, surrounding but a backlash scar, of that person as they faced each other, and Harry knew instantly who it was.

"Sam!" Harry called and barged between a shock Ron and Herimone, and Ran towards where she was just standing but she was gone. Harry looked around, desperate to talk to her, but in that split second, she was gone. Her called her again, but the with no answer.

"Harry!" Ron and Herimone had ran after him, looking confusion.

"Harry, what is it?" Herimone asked, panting.

"Sam! I thought I saw her!" Harry replied, his mouth dry.

"What! Here?" Ron asked, amazed, "I don't think so, Harry, Come on!"

Harry was steering back to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, who asked what was wrong, of which Harry replied that there was nothing. He looked back to Ron and Herimone and hugged them both. Their friendship with him, was what had kept Harry's sanity and well as his life intact, and he was very greatful.

"Write to me this summer, both of you, I will be in need of your company, especially living the Dursleys!"

Both Ron and Herimone nodded and waved him good-bye, as he headed towards the Dursleys. The hadn't changed much except that Dudley, was even fatter, and Uncle Vernon was even angrier.

"You staying with us then!" He said, as Harry came into earshot.

"Yes!" Harry said, not looking at Uncle Vernon, keeping his eyes to the floor. Uncle Vernon went purple, and Harry knew he would pay for his rudeness when they got home. But he didn't care as the Dursleys, turned their backs on Harry, and walked out of the station, but as Harry was just about to follow them, when some unknown force made him turn right. He eyes met with a pale face under a long red head of hair, blood red eyes. She was grinning.

"Sam!" Harry mouthed.

She nodded and winked. She made an indication with her head to follow the Dursleys, and then Harry understood. She would watch over him there and all of a sudden, he felt a lot safer. He nodded at Sam, and she grinned in returned. He stared at her for a few moments, before he blinked and she was gone.

Harry looked round but with no luck, until he heard his name be called, by Uncle Vernon, who was now severely fuming with him. Harry looked at him, and smiled. He knew that with one message, Sam could be at the Dursleys's house, ready to defend Harry, if Uncle Vernon decided to get Harry down. Harry followed them to car, thinking. The year itself, had been very interesting as well as horrifying. But if there is one thing that has taught Harry anything, during his sixth year, is to be greatful for what you have already got, such as family and friends, not for what you want in life which could sometimes will push you to the limit. Everyone desires power, but having that power can sometimes be more devastating, to yourself or other people, or sometimes even deadly.

Harry Potter Fan-Fiction S. M. Williams


End file.
